Konoha University
by Shirosaki-hime
Summary: High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you. (MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)
1. Chapter 1: Watch out

**Konichiwa!/Hello** *smiles*

This is my second fanfic made; Dedicated to my cousin and inspiration ehehe

Minna-san, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Watch out**

It was a beautiful sunny day and it's time for classes in Konoha University to begin - this school was a prestigious University in Japan where people with high status in the society enrolled their children; in short for elites only.

A few lucky teens got a scholarship from this academe - the examination given was damn hard.

Suddenly, the calm aura of the school was disturbed when a red haired beauty was walking fast across the corridor.

"kuso! It's the first day of class and I'm late ttebane! Why is this school so huge and wide" *sighs then continues to pace faster that before.

Oooofff!

"Gomene miss, I didn't see you".

Said by a raven haired girl while looking concern to the person she bumped into.

3 minutes passed - still no response. She's still lying on the floor.

*pokes, pokes the girl gently but non-stop*

"Oh my!, *panics*, what should I do? I think she hit her head too hard" *inner self face palmed*

The raiven haired girl was Uchiha Mikoto - age 16 and a 2nd year student. She was also running fast – the same reason with the red head.

Meanwhile, the said poor girl was sprawled in the floor – unconscious.

All her things starting from notebooks, pens, papers and others were in a mess though she looked cute while in that phase.

"Anyone or who's somebody out there! Please, please help me bring her to the infirmary immediately". Mikoto shouted in her loudest with a hint that she's panicking.

* * *

Namikaze Minato – age 17, Konoha University's top 1 since in the grade school years and until now in the 2nd year high was reading his favorite book in the rose garden ( his class will begin in the afternoon due to their sensei was not around – urgent meeting with the principal) when he heard someone asking for help.

"This better be not my fan girls way of seeking my attention" *winces at the thought*

He quickly paced towards the location. As Mikoto seen him, she sighs in relief then points out to the girl who lay unconsciously on the floor.

"Minato-kun thank goodness you came here, please help me to bring her to the infirmary, I will explain the details once we get there" , muttered Mikoto with a sad smile on her face.

He nodded in response and quickly pick up the girl in his arms – a dream of every fan girl clubs super duper devotedly to him. In a swift move, he was now near the infirmary until . . .

"Minna-san, Minato-kun's in hereeee!" screamed one of his fan girls.

He mentally counted 1, 2, 3, 4 until he's surrounded by 50 (he's a genius).

They keep popping- out like mushrooms - goose bumps sending chills on his spine then sweat dropped. He muttered in a deep voice that no one can hear except him

"So much gift. . Has a curse accompanied too" *inner side trembles*

Of all the commotion going on - screaming his name like

"Mimi-kun, please accept my gift or Minato-kun so handsomeeeeee or Minato-kuuun, please be my koibito!",

Then after 2 minutes, there was suddenly a silence in the air.

His fan-girls noticed he was carrying a girl in his arms – not just an ordinary way of carrying but it's in a "bridal style" way. Every fan girl dreams of his.

One by one they disappeared but a jealous aura was emanating the surrounding.

"Arigatou, Kami-sama!"

Minato leaps in a joyous way then smiled that any girl would melt in seconds upon gazing that face.

Quickly he proceeded to the infirmary for the sake of the red haired girl who was looking so adorable even she's unconscious.

"I've never seen her before, maybe a transfer student and please don't be a fan girl of mine"

* * *

A blinding light awakened her. She slowly opened her eyes revealing that she got pretty damn smoky grey eyes.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the KU's infirmary, please don't sit up yet, just rest some more", a soft voice replied.

Her vision was a little bit blurry then it cleared when she noticed that a blond haired boy with blue piercing eyes was staring at her – their faces just few inches away.

Adrenalin rush came to her and defensively act –- she punched the poor boy in the face sending him backwards and fall down in the floor with a thud.

"Hey, what was that for?" he yelped wiping a little blood of his nose.

"That was for you staring at me and invading my personal space ttebane!", she replied angrily yet a blush creep on her face.

"Gomene, I was just checking you if you okay – examining your eyes"

"Oh really?", she asked still a little pissed.

"Yeah and as for your information, I know a lot in the field of medicine"

"And how is that you know a lot ttebane?"

"Been studying med since I was a child – my tou-san's a doctor" he replied

"hmmmpft!" , she responded

"It's true!"

* * *

Mikoto entered the infirmary to witness the scene unfold. She smiled inwardly noting that a friendship will develop between this two. She and Minato's been friends since Fugaku, her fiancé was his bestfriend.

Minato used to be shy and nervous around girls – she guessed due to trauma caused by his obsessed fan-girls so she thought he's gay *winces and erases those thoughts*

Seeing as the two now begin an argument, she butts in.

"Finally you're up", she smiled

"Hai and. . "

The red haired girl was taken off guard. Mikoto hugged her then muttered apologies like

"Gomene, gomene, gomene, I didn't see you wayback there. I was running my butt off because I'm late for my class then I bumped unto you… Gomene , gomene" *sobs*

"That's okay, please don't cry, We're in the same boat ehehe"

"Oh... by the way, watashi wa Uchiha Mikoto desu - 2nd year

"Sugoi! We're the same year too, the names Uzumaki Kushina desu ttebane!" ,*grins*

Minato interrupted the two by also saying his name.

"Boku wa Namikaze Minato desu, also a 2nd year", then smiled at the red haired.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door and startled the trio.

"Mikoto-chan, the food you asked me to buy is here", said by a male voice.

"Oh, Fugaku-kun, arigatou", she stood up and planted a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek. He then slightly flushed from the contact.

"Yo! Fugaku"

He nodded in response then "Minato, what's up?

"Nothing *chuckles*, by the way meet the person whom Mikoto-chan had runned today", he finished in a teasing tone.

Mikoto suddenly was on his side then punched Minato in the stomach.

"Hey! Iite!" *rubs his ached stomach*

"Serves you right" *glares*, Fugaku-kun meet Uzumaki Kushina-chan. Kushina-chan meet Uchiha Fugaku-kun, my fiancé", both Mikoto and Fugaku blushed a little bit at the fiancé part.

"Yoroshiku ttebane!" , Kushina grinned.

"The same"

"Hey Gaku, what's the food you've brought?, Minato curiously asked.

"Its 4 bowls of ramen – beef, miso, chicken, salted and pork

onigiri and mitarashi dango".

At the mention of ramen, Kushina's stomach grumbled then everyone laughed.

* * *

**Terms used: (nihonggo/japanese)**

~Iite - expression for outch or that hurts or it hurts

~Yoroshiku - nice meeting you

~kuso - expression for damn

~ boku wa Namikaze Minato desu - I'm Minato Namikaze (boku wa - used by males in introducing their self)

~ Arigatou - thanks

~Kami-sama - God

~Sugoi - great/ nice/ cool

~ Hai -expression for yes

~ Koibito - lover or girlfriend/boyfriend

**Updates: every wednesday (/^O^)/**


	2. Chapter 2: TomodaichiFriend

**Authors note 101:**

****Chapter 2 is now up! *smiles*

Minna-san, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world)_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tomodaichi /Friend**

"This was so good, I want more ttebane!"

"Well I didn't know you like ramen that much, next time I'll list 3 ramen bowls for you Kushina-chan". Mikoto giggled.

"Gochisousama deshita!", Minato happily exclaimed .

*Knock, knock, knock* , "Can I come in gaki's?"

"Haii!",the trio replied back.

The woman was pretty in her own ways – blond yet the color was lighter that Minato's, too much gifted in the chest department (G-cup) then looked at them with a bemused smile.

'Nice! Your finally awake Shina-chan"

"Aunt Tsunade? Your working here ttebane?", Kushina said in a bewildered façade.

"Well yeah - spending my extra tme for more productive way and besides, I like here"

(=_=)

"Don't look at me like that", she snarled

(=_=)

"Fine, fine, Mikoto-chan, Fugaku-kun and Mimi-chan

*Minato protests in the background with _"Tsunade-sensei, please refrain from calling me that" _then pouts.

"arigatou for taking care of my sweet little godchild", Tsunade finished saying then chuckles.

"your godchild", the trio said

"Yup, and doushite? Is there something's wrong?

"Nothing Tsunade-sensei"

"Okay? *clears throat* Kushina you just bumped your head a little way hard – that's the reason you fainted – its not much serious, if your head starts to ache drink this *hands Kushina a small bottle* that medicine taste bad but its really works fast."

"Wakarimashite"

"And before I forgot you can leave now in this room – just don't run too fast again, ne!"

"Hai", she replies cheerfully.

* * *

After they left the infirmary, Mikoto and Fugaku bid them farewell saying that they need to run some errands leaving Kushina and Minato behind.

"Ano, eh Minato-kun"

"Hmm?"

"Well. . .I. . you know. .Gomene about the punch thing earlier" *smiles*

"Nan demo nai Kushina-chan"

"Is class over now?"

"Yup, the unexpected meeting this morning was prolonged till this afternoon so the class was dismissed early – about 9:00 AM I think" *scratches the back of his head*

"Oh, I guess I should go home now and rest, feel a little bit dizzy ttebane. Mata ashite Minato-kun". *grins then lightly punch's Minato's arm* .

As she was near the gates of Konoha University, she was halted by a male voice.

"Kushina-chaaaaan!"

Looks back and saw the blond.

"What's up?'

"Ano, uhmmm don't you have a ride?"

"Nope and Doushite? I like walking back home. It's a good way of exercise and besides I don't want to be spoiled ttebane!"

Minato nodded about the info of walking is a good way of exercise then an idea flashed through his mind.

"Mind if I. . . . I drive you home then" *stuttering way*

Kushina think of it for a moment - eyed the blond suspiciously and then agreed.

* * *

45 minutes passed by and they are now outside Kushina's home.

It was simple yet elegant – traditional Japanese style of house. In the garden, there was a small pond – roses were in full bloom. The security of the place was tight just like in his home.

"Okaeri nasai Kushina-hime". Her servant exclaimed.

"tadaima minna-san"

"We missed you Kushina-hime", cried one of her servants.

That's sweet of you Soushi-kun. By the way please prepare some snacks, we have a guest"

_*points to the blond at her side*_

"Haii!", the servants bowed.

"Nice place Kushina-hime", Minato said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah, yeah lets go to the living room ttebane", she muttered.

* * *

Although the house was in a traditional Japanese style - everything was modern inside.

"Where are your parents Kushina-chan"?, Minato said in a curious way while glancing around the living room.

"Parents?, they. . . passed away when I was 6 years old", she replied in a low voice.

"Gomene", he said sincerely.

"That's okay – hey, want to know what happened to them?"

"If that okay with you"

"When I was young – 6 years old to be exact, we had a family reunion with all of my event was only being held every 3 years due to everyone's busy with the clan's business. We're in the top 1 tycoon's in that field."

He nodded

"Unfortunately, a bomb was secretly hidden in our location. Someone wants us all be killed. Sadly, only I and my obaa-san Mito survived", she finished her story with light sobs.

Minato felt sad - -never thought of how a girl like her experienced in such a young age and still can smile like it never happened.

When he heard her light sobs, he embraced her saying

"That's enough Kushina-chan, don't recall it"

She hugged back then after 5 minutes pulled away then punched him lightly in the arm.

"Hey! What was that for"

"That's a thank you ttebane!" she replied with a silly grin on her plastered on her face.

"You're welcome", he said in a annoyed grunt then smiled.

"Minato-kun, I have something to give you"

(=_=)

"Here I present you a jade bracelet – as you can see its in your boy's sense of fashion. I only give this bracelets to my friends. Tomorrow I'll give Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-kun too ttebane!"

"Ku-shi-na –chan, . . . .arigatou!"

"Hey! I'm done with my talking, tell me about yours"

"Hmmm?..Well I-i-I tell you when we go to my place next time haha" *chuckles*

"Not fair ttebane!",

Once again she punched him in the arm – left side this time.

* * *

**Updates: Every wednesday**


	3. Chapter 3: School Days

**Authors note:**

Yay! Early update hehe..credits to **chapter 630 of NARUTO** and the anime "**Shingeki no Kyojin"** and **"UTA PURI"**; served as my inspiration in writing this one (^3^)

Jerza Fernandes : arigatou for you review..I really appreciate it - I guess I got carried away in writing this story using some words of Nihonggo *smiles*..I'll keep that in my head hehe..(In this chapter I've put less..in the next chapters ahead more less until the end) (^_^)

Clove15 : arigatou/thank you for your review..I'll do my best to make it more interesting *grins*

* * *

**and to everyone reading, following and fav my story:**

** arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)**

** thank you (english)**

** maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino) **

***bows then smiles***

* * *

Minna-san, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 3: School Days**

"Everyone, please take your seats. Today you'll meet your new classmate – she's a transfer student".

Sakumo-sensei their Advanced Statistics teacher said.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. . . . I'm Uzumaki Kushina ttebane! Juuroku dese. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _*bows then smiles at everyone*_

Minato, Mikoto and Fugaku we're glad that she's their new classmate in class after all. Only few students enrolled in KU got an opportunity to be in the SS- class.

"New classmate eh, she should not be troublesome", Nara Shikaku muttered.

"She's pretty kawaii don't you think guys" , Yamanka Inoichi said in a cheery voice.

"Hmmm!" , Akimichi Chouza nodded while munching some potato chips in his mouth.

*Sensei – Chouza-kun's eating again in class", the Hyuuga twins – Hiashi and Hizashi said out loud upon gazing the act.

_*Sakumo-sensei sighs then looked at Chouza with scary façade*_ _(just like what Yamato-taichou does to scare Naruto)._

After that he began talking again.

"Students please be nice to your new classmate, okay?"

"Haii Sensei!" , all exclaimed with thumbs- up approval.

"Now Miss Uzumaki, you can seat beside Uchiha Mikoto"

_*Kushina went to her seat and was greeted with a smile by Mikoto*_

Minato seemed pouting at the moment Sakumo-sensei told the class where she'll be seating with, Inoichi whinning like a little kid then says

"Sensei no fair!" but Sakumo ignored them.

"By the way, for the benefit of Ms. Uzumaki I'll introduce myself. Boku wa Hatake Sakumo desu, your teacher for Advance Statistics…As you can see its not our time yet for this subject and definitely I'm not you class adviser - Your real class adviser is Jiraiya-sensei. He asked me a favor to orient you guys with the new system in our school", He's busy with other matters at the moment. Want to know what it is eh? _*looks at the boys*_

The boys in class all answered back "Hell no Sakumo-sensei!". . . Sakumo-sensei then finished his talk - writes something in the whiteboard.

"Your subjects for this school year will be the following:

Biology 101 with Senju Tsunade

Philosophy with Kuran Takashi

Humanities focusing more in Arts with Jiraiya; your class adviser

PE: Dance and Sports 101 with Takeshi Eren

English focusing more in Research and Thesis writing with Orochimaru

Advance Statistics with yours truly

_*class murmurs and whispering*_

_*clears throat*_ "As you can see you only have 6 subjects and it should be 9 in all. Well due to the new system the 3 subject slots will be your chosen organization/club in this school so take seriously not just the 6 but also your organization/clubs or you'll FAIL - nah, I doubt that" *laughs*

* * *

**Organizations/Clubs:**

Writers Guild (Official Publication of KU)

Dance Club

Dramatics Clan

Arts club

Sports Enthusiasts

Home Tech Club

Martial Arts Club

"Which should I pick ttebane?" Kushina looks ath the list of organizations/clubs on the board posted near the principal's office.

She was amazed at the system – 6 subjects only but when the rest was explained - tell herself why.

"Yo! Kushina-chan have you choose your plus 3 eh?", Mikoto asked with a amused expression plastered on her face.

Kushina nearly screamed at that question – Mikoto just came out of nowhere like mushrooms popping out.

"Not yet and Mikoto-chan please don't do that again ttebane! You a;most gave me a heart attack" *sighs then chuckles lighly*

"Oh..gomene, . ."

"Anyways, can you help me choose? Orient me please" *puppy eyed*

No one can resist that look Kushina's giving Mikoto so she then begins talking.

* * *

**1. Writers Guild (Official Publication of KU)**

"If you love writing and media, sign up here"

**2. Dance Club**

"the name said its purpose"

**3. Dramatics Clan**

"Want to be an artist and showcase it to everyone, well choose this one"

**4. Arts club**

"This one is special; it's divided into 3 divisions. You can only choose one division:

Painting

Sculpting

Photography

**5. Sports Enthusiasts**

"A lot of divisions, unlike in the Arts club you can choose as many as you like if you can manage to focus in all that. Divisions are:

Swimming

Basketball

Soccer

Volleyball

Tennis

Board Games

Track and Field

**6. Home Tech Club**

"Same with Arts and Sports E with divisions but you can only pick up one"

Cooking 101

Gardening pro

**7. Martial Arts Club**

"All about learning the art of defense", Mikoto finishes her orienting with their clan's famous smirk.

"Hmmmm, I think I've chosen now what I'll sign in ttebane!"

"What are those ne?"

"Arts Club – like photography, HomeTech Club – love gardening and Martial Arts Club – really want to know more about the art of self-defense ttebane!" _*doing some ninja moves after mentioning the art of self-defense"_

"How wonderful then – we're in the same boat yet in the Arts Club I'll take painting".

After their little chit-chat, they went to the cafeteria to buy some snacks

* * *

"Oi Namikaze-kun, have you decided what org. you'll in this time?", asked by the Ino-Shika-Cho trio

"Uhmmm. . same as last year. I'll join Arts club – photography rocks! and Sports Club – Swimming, track and field, board games, soccer, volleyball and basketball." _*grins*_

"Only 2?" asked Fugaku with curiosity.

"Well yeah, to inform you guys I've been signed in as an instructor like you Fugaku in the Martial Arts Club – so that counts 3 right guys?" _*scratches the back of his head then grins*_

"Yosh! I can spar with you anytime then", Fugaku replied then smirked in their famous clan way.

"You should keep that list first Nato", Shikaku mutters boredly.

"Doushite?"

The Hyuuga twins do the honors of answering his question

**"F-A-N . . . G-I-R-L-S**!" _*in a sing song fashion*_

"Huh? Come again I don't get it?

Everyone chuckles then all replied at the same time.

**"Baka!. . Your deadly FAN GIRLS!"**

Upon hearing that words, Namikaze Minato flinches at the thought then faints.

* * *

The SS-class was hanging-out in the cafeteria – it's a wide and pretty nice complex which serves fine food that teens would really love yet all healthy. .

A white haired man like in his mid twenties approached the said group with a cheeky grin on his face.

All male students in the group gulped upon sighting the said man.

"Yo! Minato-chan and company, hisashiburi eh kekekeke". _*teasing tone*_

Minato – the ever representative of the boys answered back.

"Haii, hisashiburi Jiraiya-sensei" _*bored tone*_

Jiraiya as usual performs his twirks (dances Gentleman by PSY) then noticed a newbie in the group. Mikoto with the other girls facepalmed except for Kushina.

"A newbie eh?"

"Haii, Jiraiya-sensei, Watashi Uzumaki Kushina desu, yoroshiku ttebane!" *smiles*

"Ahh what a polite kawaii girl student" *_smiles back at Kushina*_

_*Inside Jiraiya's head: " well, well, well. So she's the transfer student in my class - oohh what's this? Minato's eyeing me seriously for my behavior? This is gonna be interesting indeed - never seen like this before keke" *_

* * *

**Terms used: (Japanese/Nihongo)**

Yo! - expression of saying hey

doushite - why

watashiwa Uzumaki Kushina desu - I'm Kushina Uzumaki

Yosh - alright, yeah

Haii - expression of saying yes or I understand

kawaii -cute

Baka! - Idiot

Gomene - I'm sorry

-sensei - teacher

dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu - please to meet you, nice to meet you

ohayou gozaimasu - good morning

boku wa Hatake Sakumo desu - I'm Sakumo Hatake

* * *

**UPDATES: every Wednesday *winks***


	4. Chapter 4: Cramps,Feelings & Ramen bowls

**Authors note:**

Fast update once again ne? *grins*..Being too much inspired leads to this haha..Actually I already finished writing done the chapters 5 and 6 of this.

well enjoy :)

* * *

To everyone reading, following and fav my story = thank you / arigatou gozaimasu *bows*

* * *

Minna-san, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cramps, Feelings and Ramen bowls**

In a special hot spring resort. . .

"Jiraiya-sensei, please stop lecturing me that! I've heard about that story of yours for almost 10 times already", Minato muttered in a bored tone.

"Why my boy? I guess you want some new learning's then? , Jiraiya answered in a sing song way.

Minato flushed red then quickly replied

"No! And never will I want to hear your mushy crap!"

"Never eh? Someday you'll come to me and beg what to do hahaha!

"Beg what Jiraiya-sensei? In your dreams", Minato muttered with glaring daggers at his beloved sensei.

"Oooh!. . . Acting a tough one? Kekeke. . You'll see..Yosh! its research time for the mighty Jiraiya" _*looks at his student with a perverted smirk*_

"Not again", _*Minato facepalmed*_

* * *

In the same place - Woman's area, a red-haired teen was having a good time relaxing in the hot waters of the spring. She went alone to forget some things that bothers her like managing their family's business and ect .

She didn't know that Minato (her 5 months friend and classmate) and their teacher Jiraiya-sensei was also in that place. Good thing she has her towel wrapped tightly in her body while soaked in the steamy water.

"This feels good ttebane! Next time I'll bring along Mikoto-chan"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the other side of the hot spring - Men's area. . .

"Damn, no ladies today", Jiraiya sulked.

"Serves you right sensei"

The said pervert teacher continues to sulk while his student now seems to relax in the water, eyes closed.

Suddenly Jiraiya noticed someone and immediately identified that person -

_*Inside Jiraiya's head: "Who would have thought that the red head cutie, Minato's crush (he denies it) is here kekeke" *_

"Sensei, you're awfully quiet"

"Minato looks who's here too and she's alone kekeke"

At the mention of the word she - He went over Jiraiya's place and curiously peek through the hole that his perverted teacher had skillfully made.

"Its. . . its. . .its. . .", Minato said in stammering way.

"Yup, it's your lovely crush red head", Jiraiya replied in a sing song fashion.

The said boy flushed read that comment then quickly muttered yet still stammering

'She's not my c-r-u-s-h sensei; Kushina-chan's my friend"

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"And why you're stammering and flushed"

"Well . . .I- I –"

"You're a lying Minato, your actions betrays you hahahaha!"

"And hey don't you peep on her!"

"Yup I won't, here I'm giving you this _*hands Minato a special type of bamboo*,_ I ordered it and that really works on my research time"

"This is the thing your using on peeping to have a clear view", Minato said while eyeing daggers on his teacher.

"Correct! I'm letting you have it just for today – returned it to me after you "

Jiraiya didn't finish his sentence because a punch was already on the way to his face , curtsy of Minato. Luckily he dodges it on time.

"Sensei, I won't do that peeping thing - its wrong and even I had feelings for her I will not do that!"

"So, you finally admit it that you like her then? Kekeke"

Minato flushed then went back to the steamy waters ignored his sensei.'s rants and said

"Well I uhh. . . . .you win Jiraiya-sensei… Anyways don't you tell her about it!"

"Finally! My little boy's becoming a man! Hahaha..I've thought that your gay because you didn't tried to look on girls that admire you. Don't worry I won't peep on her I promise and I'll help you win her affections", Jiraiya finished his wisdom words then dances (Psy's Gentleman).

* * *

1 hour passed, Kushina decided to leave the waters and go to her room but she can't move her legs - cramps…She tried her best to get up but failed.

"It hurts!", she cried then decided to call some servants of the establishment.

"Somebody, please help me. .Experiencing cramps here and I can't really move..The pain gets worst any minute ttebane. . . Please!"

* * *

Back to the other side, Jiraiya went back to their quarters to eat while Minato stayed in the steamy waters to relax. After an hour, he decided to join his sensei then he heard Kushina's voice. Her voice tells that she's scared and in pain so he gets all his bearings and went to the woman's area.

"Its now or never, got to save Kushina-chan".

He wrapped the towel in his torso tightly leaving his toned chest and nice looking abs exposed then entered the place and found Kushina in tears still soaked in the steamy water wrapped in a towel that fails a little bit to cover her –- revealing a little of her bountiful asset.

_*Inside Minato's head: She really is beautiful -not to mention she's in her wet look and. . . .damn! Minato what are you thinking?! You're here to rescue her not to gaze at her, IDIOT!" *_

"Are you alright?" he asked reddening a bit.

"Minato thank goodness ttebane!, Well I'm not alright - I can't move due to cramps", she said while still sobbing.

"You'll be alright now. Remember I know a lot in the field of medicine and no punching in the face"._ *he said in a comforting way yet a little bit stammering and face red as Kushina's hair*_.

He went to the water and picked her up carefully in a bridal style. Kushina didn't mind him carry her because she's too occupied about the pain.

He landed her in the smooth floor in the area then begins to do an approximation massage on her left leg then the right. _(It's a massage technique used to relieve cramping in which the muscle fibers are pressed together in the same direction for a certain time)._

_First he grasped the muscle on the either side of the cramp. He pushed his hands together, shortening and compressing the muscle. He holds the muscle for a minute until it relaxes._

Kushina watched him awed as the pain of the cramps now fades away from her legs.

_Then he isometrically contracted the antagonist to the muscle that was cramping. This forces the muscle to relax, relieving the cramping._

_*inside Kushina's head: "He's really a prodigy ttebane! I'm glad that I have a friend like him" *_

"Is the pain now gone Kushina-chan?", Minato said worriedly slightly red now.

"Yup, it's a way better now ttebane"

"I'm glad", smiles sweetly at her.

He was surprised when Kushina hugged him. His face flushed even redder now knowing that she's wrapped only in a towel and even him.

_*Inside Minato's head: Damn puberty stage and Jiraiya-sensei's lecturing crap! Don't think of appropriate thoughts Minato, you're not like him!" x3 *_

"Arigatou Minato-kun for helping me, you're my hero", she said

"Your welcome", he hugged back tightly but still fighting what his hormones tells him.

* * *

They remained like that for minutes until someone interrupted them and Kushina pulled away quickly now blushing.

"My my! I just went out to eat then I've found you in here Minato. What a very bold move hahaha", Jiraiya said in a teasing cheery tone.

The two teens blushed madly then Kushina replied,

"Jiraiya-sensei your here too?, well uhmm Minato-kun helped me to get rid of the cramps I've experienced a while ago. He's really a life saver ttebane!"

"That's good, now you two go to you rooms and get dressed. You'll catch a cold or you two want to go back from what you're doing earlier? Kekeke"

Kushina and Minato still blushing madly went near Jiraiya and punched him in the arm hard.

* * *

At room #8. .

"Nice move by the way back there, boy!" *_Jiraiya toss a sake up towards Minato*_

"What move are you saying? I just aid her for that cramps to be gone. I'm from the family of doctors – that's natural for us top help Jiraiya-sensei", replied Minato with a tint of pink in his face

"I know, I know – I mean the hug thing kekeke," _*shows his perverted grin at his student*_

"She hugged me as a thank you, stop what you're thinking"

"If I we're you I've pulled away then close the gap and take the plunge", Jiraiya commented with a smirk on his face

_*Orange juice goes everywhere after Minato heard what Jiraiya told him*_

"Whaa — what! I'm not like you and I don't want to do anything that will make her hate me..Do you understand that sensei -besides she's just my friend right now. I'm not in a hurry plus I think she don't feel the same way as I do" *refills his cup of orange juice*

"I doubt that last sentence of yours - I think she has feelings for you too and you must hurry or else an opportunist might take her. She's damn pretty with curves like that at this age and I bet when she grows up, she'll look like more like a goddess just like Tsunade" _*eyes sparkling at the name Tsunade*_

"Yes, she's amazingly beautiful sensei. I don't know why how she captured my eyes plus when I'm with her I feel comfortable and she treats me like a person not like my schizophrenic fan girls". _*Minato winces at the thought of his fan-girls*._

"Hey kiddo why don't you ask her out? Tell her that in a good timing like when you two we're hanging-out or while you two are alone in the classroom", Jiraiya said.

"I'll take that comment of yours into consideration sensei"

"Good... Just tell me what you need and I'll help kekeke"

"Okay, hey stop that pervert expression of yours", replied by Minato who now slurping his miso ramen.

"Okay, fine...and kiddo, stop talking when your mouth is full hahaha!"

"Whatever!"

"By the way, her room here in the resort is #10"

"Sensei!" _*a pink tint on his face appears*_

"Thought you want to see her and chat a little bit or" _*Jiraiya tells him in a teasing tone*_

"Stop teasing me and don't you finish that sentence of yours sensei!" _*Minato replied in a threatening way"._

* * *

At #10's room, the red haired beauty was combing her locks when the thought of Minato carrying her in the bridal style fashion flashed on her mind. His warm smiles and cheery laugh..

_*Inside her head:"What the hell was I thinking - he's my friend and he just helped me. Kushina think straight and stop blushing ttebane!" *_

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

"Yes, come in please"

Kushina-chan, how are you?, her godmother Senju Tsunade asked her

"I'm fine now", _*smiles*_

I was worried when you text me about the cramp incident you experienced a while ago, good thing Minato-chan's there. He's a good doctor in the making", commented by Tsunade.

"Yes, he is Aunt Tsunade", _*a blush crept on her face*_

"What's this? Your blushing.. Hohoho..this is interesting"

"Nope, I'm not"

"Look at your face at the mirror then"

"I'm not and I won't look ttebane!"

"My, my! Still thick headed at usual. Come here and I'll take a look on those legs of yours then".

Kushina went to her aunt's side and let her examine her already healed legs.

"He's pretty good. Now its time for me to go to indulge myself in the hot, steamy, and relaxing waters of the hot spring. . By the way, I brought you 10 ramen bowls. Eat it and while they're still hot"

"You're the best godmother ever ttebane!"

"Yes, yes I'am"

"What flavors, what flavors?

"Hmmm. 2 Miso, 2 Beef, 2 Chicken and 4 Salt ramen plus I also brought you 2 litres of orange juice"

"Arigatou!" _*hugs her aunt Tsunade*_

"Your welcome, now eat it or I'll take it back"

"Haii! _*smells the steaming bowls in front of her then mutters* _Itadakimasu!"

* * *

**UPDATES: after 2 days of updating the previous chapter *winks***


	5. Chapter 5: Announcement and Preparations

Chapter 5 here :)

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Announcement and preparations**

(recess time)

All students of Konoha University gathered around the big screen near the gymnasium to hear the announcement of Sarutobi Hiruzen, KU's overall head.

.

"As you all know and for the benefit of the new students here in KU, our school is holding Its annual Acquaintance party"

.

Everyone cheered then silence follows as the Sandaime (they nicknamed the head that) clears his throat.

.

"We are holding that for our dear students to meet new friends and bond at the same time. This year's theme as voted by your sensei's is. . . . "

_*a drum roll was played*_

_._

"Hawaiian. . .and swimming is allowed…The venue will be at Misibis resort - one of the finest resort here in our country so please prepare your best attire and it will be next friday so you have the time to prepare for your outfits. . One more thing for those who want to perform come to my office to fill up a form"

.

Upon hearing the theme, the students started to cheer more and screamed out of joy at the same time

.

"Time to party hard guys!"

"Minato-kuun's band will surely play for this event!", Minato's fan-girls giggled then screamed "kyaaaaaaa!" with anticipation.

.

The noise is can be heard in every place in KU.

* * *

Meanwhile at the SS-class….. (recess time)

"Sandaime rocks! Swimming and girls in bikini! ", Inoichi cheered.

"Hawaiian - pizzas, shakes, barbeques and desserts!", Chouza said and there's a little drool can be seen in her mouth.

"Whatever, I'm going to relax myself in that party", Shikaku muttered boredly.

"Oi, Nato. . are we going to play in that event", Fugaku asked.

No response..Minato's in deep thought -thinking about something.

"Hey! Snap it out from daydreaming, Yes or No?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for not paying attention - we yeah lets prepare the band and head to our music room!".

The blonde blue eyed teen sprung up from his seat with full of energy. _(Imagine Guy-sensei's flashing teeth and while talking about the power of youth)._

* * *

At the cafeteria (recess time)

"Acquaintance party eh?"

"Yup, Kushina what's wrong?"

"Never attended one - no experience about that kind of party ttebane".

"Really?, that's okay I'll fix that", Uchiha Mikoto commented at her friend.

Suddenly a brown-haired girl approached the two of them.

"Hey, Mikoto-chan what's up?"

"I'm good.. by the way I would like you to meet Uzumaki Kushina-chan", Mikoto said then smiles.

"Nice to meet you Kushina-chan, I'm Yoshino - Nara Yoshino"

"Its nice to meet you too Yoshino-chan, *grins*. Wait your surname's Nara. Are you and Shikaku-kun related?"

"Uhmmmm..well yes ehehe..I'm engaged to him and he insist me to use his surname now", *_Yoshino blushes deep red*_

"Ohh...nice"

"Yeah, anyways I've heard you conversation about the party..Don't worry I'll help you too"

"Really? Thanks ttebane!" _*wide grins*_

"First, we nee to go shopping", Mikoto said

"Sho…pping?", Kushina sweatdropped.

"Right! After class then", Yoshino cheery told the two.

"Okay", Kushina and Mikoto replied the same time then the trio laughs.

* * *

In the SS-class. . . . (class is now resumed)

.

Subject: Humanities with Jiraiya-sensei

"Now class, as for your assignment - I want you to make something that best describes you and then show it to the class as well as explain it why", Jiraiya said

"Haii!" , everyone replied

"Now you can go home - Namikaze Minato-kun, please stay after class, I want to tell you something kekeke".

"Alright Jiraiya-sensei", Minato replied then notices Mikoto and Kushina hurriedly go out of their classroom without saying goodbye to them.

"Fugaku-kun, where's the two heading?", he asked curiously his friend.

"Them? - err girl shopping", Fugaku answered back the added "Quite glad she didn't drag me along this time, we have band practice remember".

"Hey, what's with that face? Let me guess, you like Kushina-chan don't you?, Fugaku commented then smirked at the face of the blonde turned red.

"Well - yes" _*blushes red*_

"I knew it! Hahaha..She's the only girl you hang-out a lot and your smile seems different whenever your with her"

"Fugaku, please don't tell anyone, keep this as our secret. . . . . please", Minato told his friend.

"Are you sure it's a secret.. I think everyone figured it out that you like her hohoho..Okay then, I swear by the name of my clan I'll keep it as a secret"

"Arigato Fugaku-kun"

Suddenly someone called Minato and startled the two male teens.

"Mimi-chan, follow me at the rose garden", Jiraiya said after witnessing the promise talk then chuckles.

"Okay! Hey don't call me Mimio-chan Jiraiya sensei",_ *Minato replied in a annoyed way*_

"Okay then, I'll go now Minato to the music room, the trio's now there already - finish you business with Jiraiya-sensei so we could start the practice", Fugaku told the blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile at the rose garden. . .

"Sensei I'm here"

"Yosh! Now you already heard about the party eh? Kekeke"

"Yeah and why?"

"Why? _*facepalmed*_. .Now's your chance kiddo! Ask her to be your date at the party"

At the thought of what Jiraiya's saying to him, he flushed red.

"Well sensei, I'm playing with the band"

"And? That's not a problem kiddo! After you sang that's the time to go in action kekeke"

"That's kinda a good idea..Thanks sensei! I should head now to the music room –bandmates/ friends waiting for me" _*smiles*_

"What about seeing Kushina first?"

"I'll ask her personally tomorrow, she's with Mikoto right now - shopping"

"That's good. I bet they will shop their attire for the party - Swimsuits kekeke"

"Swimsuits?", the blonde said

"Yep, it's Hawaiian and swimming is involved so that's that kekekeke"

* * *

At the music room designed specially for SS-class students. .

"What songs should we play blondy?"

"Hey don't call me that"

"Well you seemed daydreaming again that why I called you that haha", commented by Shikaku.

"Am I_? _Well its nothing hehe_" *Minato scratches the back of his head*_

"Really eh?", Fugaku teased.

"How about this guys?", _*Chouza hands everyone a list of songs*_

_._

_._

_Do it now Remember Later_

_If you can't Hang-on_

_Just the way you are_

_If I'm James Dean You're Audrey Hepburn_

_All my heart_

_Iris_

_._

_._

"This seems cool", Minato commented.

"Yeah", replied by Fugaku, Shikaki and Inoichi

Chouza smiled then said

"Yosh! Let's start practicing"

"Same as from the very beginning: Minato on vocals, Me at the guitar, Fugaku on the base, Shikaku on the drums and Chouza on the keyboard", commented by Inoichi.

"What about you two?" the four asked the Hyuuga twins

"The same, We're going to be the managers - prepare your outfits and other stuft..hahaha!" _*smirks*_

After 5 minutes, the practice begins. . .

* * *

Now at the Grand SM – the well known shopping center for elites, the trio went in and out of boutiques.

They already bought their dress and now their fitting the clothes appropriate for swimming - swimsuits.

.

"Here try this one", Mikoto told Kushina.

"This? . . .a two-piece?"

"Well yeah, the theme is Hawaiian plus swimming is included", Yoshino added

After two minutes. . .

"How do I look then?"

"Hmmm, the color's too dull but the design suits you well", commented by Mikoto and Yoshino.

"Try putting on this one", *Mikoto hands Kushina another swimsuit*

It's a two-piece bikini, the color was scarlet with yellow floral patterns.

"How is it then?"

"That's pretty and its suits you very well", commented by Mikoto

"Yeah! I bet the boys will drool upon setting their eyes on you", Yoshino teased.

Kushina now flushed pink after hearing the two girl's comment.

"How about you guys?", Kushina asked the two.

"We already have ours, check this out"

Yoshino's bikini was color olive green with smiley patterns while Mikoto's a two pice too, the color was dark blue with white polka dots.

* * *

By 6:00 pm, the girls bid farewells to each other.

Kushina stayed a little longer in the mall and decided to shop more.

She bought hair clips in different colors, new set of outfits for her and her beloved servants at home, 5 boxes of Krispy Kreme donuts, a new book for Soushi-kun, her butler and friend then went to Starbucks to rest for a while and have her favorite coffee.

* * *

Back in the music room. .

The band practice was done by 6:00 pm. Fan-girls screaming outside when one by one the gang went outside the room to go home.

The screams stopped when Minato didn't come out of the room. The said blonde was already in the parking lot of KU - he left using the window; advised by Shikaku.

"Shikaku really is a genius yet lazy", Minato said then sighs.

"I wonder what she's doing right now. I hope she's having fun with Mikoto-chan and Yoshino-chan".

The thought of Kushina smiling while shopping makes him happy.

His text message ringtone disturbed him from his thoughts. He reached for his phone in his pocket then read then smiles.

.

It was a message from no other that Kushina-chan!

The message goes this way:

.

"_Yo! Minato-kun, how are you? Can you pick me up here in Grand SM - I'm at Starbucks right now. __Can't carry the stuft I bought plus m__y butler can't pick me up due to running some emergency errands for the company while I'm gone ttebane.. . and I'm kinda scared riding public vehicles like taxi . . please friend…Arigatou! See you"_

.

Upon reading the message, Minato can't help himself from grinning then a thought flashed through his head:

"_I wonder what would it feel like if the word __friend__ in her message is added with the word __boy __that makes it __boyfriend._"

He went inside his car - grabbed some grooming kits (perfume, hair wax/gel, comb) he always brought along with him then drive off to where Kushina's at the moment.

* * *

Where is he? I want to go home now - I'm tired ttebane!, Kushina muttered while drinking her favorite coffee.

Suddenly two pair of hands covered her eyesight.

"Sorry it took me so long. . . Kushina-chan - damn traffic"

"Minato?"

He removed his hands, smiles at her then joins her in the table.

"Ne – arigatou for coming here, are you hungry and if yes, what do you want anyways? Just order and I'll pay for it ttebane!, she finished talking then smiles sweetly at the blonde.

At that moment - Minato blushed a little bit but regain his composure ealier and answered back.

"I'm not hungry and no thanks - I don't want a pretty lady like you paying a man's bill..That's my job"

"Whatever . . . okay then ..I want to go home ttebane" _*yawns*_

"_That's so cute, Minato thought upon seeing Kushina yawn*_

Minato carried all Kushina's stuft while the red haired girl keep insisting to let her have one bag at least but failed.

On the way to the parking lot, many girls eyed Minato which irritated Kushina a little bit. She didn't know that boys also stare at her and Minato's not happy with it either - he's glaring daggers at them while walking alongside the read haired beauty.

_*now both of them inside the car*_

"Now lets get you home Kushina-chan"

No response

He looked at his right to find the red haired beauty fast asleep.

He smiled at the sight - bring her closer to him so that she leans on his shoulder then kissed her forehead then drive.

* * *

At the Uzumaki residence. . .

Kushina's still asleep so he decided to call one of the guards on duty outside her house to carry the stufts their master had bought while Minato carries Kushina in bridal style heading inside the mansion.

"Arigatou Minato-sama for bringing home Kushina-hime safe", cried the servants.

"Well it's my pleasure. *smiles*..She's asleep probably tired of shopping"

"Yuuki-chan please guide Minato-sama to Kushina-hime's room"

"Haii!"

Yuuki (one of Kushina's servants) showed the way of Kushina's room to Minato then went outside saying that

"Minato-sama, if you need anything I'm just outside –hime's room. We servants can stay here if there's no order" _*bows_*

Kushina's room is wide - the theme's kinda princess like but less girly.

He put her down then called Yuuki to dress up Kushina in her night wear. He went to the balcony - he doesn't want to see the changing of attire. After 3 minutes the servant named Yuuki called him and went outside.

"Dear Kami! She's so breath taking beautiful", he muttered upon setting gaze on the sleeping red head. She was dressed in simple light clothes.

He looked at his watch and its 9:00 in the evening.

"I should be home soon" he said in a low voice then placed once again a kissed in the red head's forehead.

"Good night Kushina-chan, sweet dreams"

Then he went outside the room - the servants again thanked him for bringing home safe their –hime and then Minato head to the parking lot in Kushina's residence - drive home.

* * *

**Updates: a day after the previous update (^3^)**


	6. Chapter 6: Red hair

**Author's note:**

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update this time - been busy with school (enrollment) and making cosplay props and costume for the next event I'll join...I'll make it up to you (^_^)

_Chapter 6 is now here..hope you like it_

* * *

Jerza Fernandes: very soon..and I'll make their moments longer when it happened hehe *winks*

Clove15: well yes - Naruto will be in the story too but it will be much later.. *smiles*

amy : thank you very much! I'll make it more interesting to read as the story goes on.. *grins*

* * *

and to everyone reading, following and fav my story:

arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)

thank you (english)

maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino)

*bows then smiles*

* * *

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Red Hair**

_School bell rings for lunch time. . . _

"Class dismissed", Tsunade told her students in the SS-class.

Everyone got up from their seats and now heading to the cafeteria - others leave the school to eat outside.

Meanwhile, at the rose garden. . .

"Hey Minato-kun!" , a female familiar voce called out.

The blonde blue eyed teen turned his head towards the direction of the voice and saw his friends Fugaku and Mikoto.

"Nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha" , he teased.

"Whatever blondy , I've got something to ask you", the raven haired girl said.

"What is it then?"

"Just answer this YES or NO - Do you like Kushina-chan more than friends now?"

Upon hearing the question, the blonde blushed while Fugaku sweat dropped.

"_Did Fugaku-kun told her our little secret", _that is the question that runs through his head right now.

"Why do you ask Mikoto-chan?" _*nervous tone*_

"I noticed you acting really weird around her and the way you looked at her. So it's a YES or a NO?", Mikoto said.

"Okay. . okay…fine! I don't like her - I love her", Namikaze Minato answered her friend's question now blushing deep red.

After his confession of feelings to his 2 trusted friends, a loud scream of joy could be heard from their place making the 2 boys cover their ears with their hands.

"Oh my Kami!, This is so cool! I've always pictured you two as a couple and now its gonna start", Mikoto smirks then chuckles.

"Mikoto - really?", the blonde commented still blushing.

"That's what she becomes now after reading a lot of romance novels she's buying online", Fugaku; the said raven haired girl's fiancée face palmed.

"So. .so when would you tell your feelings to her?", a giggly Mikoto questioned the blonde again.

"At the acquaintance party - well uhmm I'll gonna ask her today to be my date for that event ehehe" _* scratches the back of his head.*_

"Yosh! Take this then" _*hands Minato a paperbag*_

"What's this?"

"Fugaku dear, would you do the honors of telling him?", _*Mikoto looks at his fiancée*_

At the mention of dear, Uchiha Fugaku blushed then clears his throat and begin to speak..

"It's an outfit that matches their attire for swimming"

"Really? I'll be wearing a match to Kushina-chan's", an amused blonde muttered.

"You're really an idiot Minato..Geez! I already told you a while ago." Fugaku face palmed then thought to himself _"A smart ass like him gets dumbed when in love"_

"Thank you Mikoto-chan and Fugaku-kun"

"Nah that's nothing,** now find Kushina-chan and ask her now about the DATE!**", Mikoto said in a commanding serious voice that can make Uchiha Fugaku shiver in fear and ran to his mom.

"Of course!", Minato replied and hurriedly get his ass off to search for Kushina.

* * *

Now the said red head is at KU's cafeteria muching on a plate with 5 sticks of mitarashi dango with a glass of fresh orange juice. She chose to be alone today for lunch.

Suddenly a group of girls swarmed her.

"Hey you!"

"Hmmmm?", Kushina answered back then looked at the girls with a questioning look to them.

"We've been trying to attract Minato-kun for almost years and you a red haired freak transfer student manage to be near a lot and hang-out with him!"

"Yeah! You barely known him for about 5 months"

"Stop hanging-out with Mimi-kun!"

Kushina can't stand the whining, shouting and negative remarks on her so she speak up.

"Guys listen up ttebane! I and you dear beloved boy are just FRIENDS!", Kushina exclaimed.

"We don't believe you"

"Whatever! Just leave me alone you vultures. Can't you see I'm having lunch here ttebane!", Kushina said annoyed now.

Suddenly two girls came over with scissors in hand.

"Now Minato-kun will never notice you", the girls who surrounded her muttered at the same time.

"What the hell will you do?"

Kushina now sprung up from her seat to leave but 8 girls restraint her from leaving by grabbing her 2 arms in a painful way so that she can't escape.

_*Inside Kushina's head: Now Great! I'm gagged and being hold tightly - Somebody please save me here ttebane" *_

* * *

"Where is she possibly be?", Minato muttered while looking at the places in KU where they hang-out a lot. He was currenly searching for the red haired beauty. When he reached the cafeteria - he saw her but quickly was alerted.

His psycho fan-girls were harassing Kushina. - 2 of them holding a pair of scissors while 8 girls restraining her from breaking free and escape.

Anger filled up his system then he rushed where the commotion was.

As the nasty girls will cut out her precious long red hair - her savior quickly halted the 2 girls from doing what they want to her.

The fan-girls looked shocked. . after 10 seconds all screamed at Minato's presence, even the 8 girls who keeps Kushina from escaping break their hold on her and stared dreamingly at the teen they admired deeply.

Minato didn't waste any minute - grabbed Kushina then embraces her tightly. The poor girl still shaking from fear didn't say anything upon the act he done.

He's blood is boiling to the core - how can they do this to her - his Kushina, who does nothing harm to any of them. He then suddenly breaks the day dreaming of his fan-girls and told them. .

"All of you, listen up! I'm awed that you guys appreciate the effots I made – in academics, sports and many to mention things but hurting her for you idiotic thinking!. . Don't you ever dare do this to her again or you'll see the dark side of me that you don't want see..UNDERSTAND!

Upon hearing his words, his fan girls felt goosebumps then all of them heads low muttering sorry to Minato.

He replied, "Don't say sorry to me - to HER! Then the blonde blue eyed teen leaves together with the red head in tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

_**.**_

_**Flash back:**_

"_Mommy, my hair's too long now, I want to have a new hairstyle ttebane!", a 5 year old Kushina complained to her mother._

"_I'm sorry sweetie - Long hair suits you well and just like your dear mom,I have long hair too", Uzumaki Shina replied while combing the beautiful locks of her daughter._

"_Why you never trimmed it short Mommy?"_

"_Short? Well it was a tradition passed to me by my mother - your grandmother and her mother and so on. On the contrarty, we can trimmed our hair only 1 or 2 inch only to beautify it and no split ends"._

"_Oh" *amused voice of little Kushina*_

"_So my little Kushina-chan, take care of your locks okay dear?", Shina grinned at her daughter_

"_Yes mommy ttebane!"_

_._

* * *

Kushina was so afraid and angry at the same time. They wanted to cut her hair short. She can't escape and punched them because she was being restrained by 8 girls. She was so thankful that God answered her prayer for a savior.

Now she and the mentioned savior was at the rose garden - both's favorite place in KU to hang-out.. .

"I hate you - and don't you touch me ttebane!", she muttered to Minato in a shaky voice and still tears falling in her cheeks - an evidence that she's really scarred at what happened to her a while ago at the cafeteria.

"Why ?" , Minato replied now very concerned and a look of hurt in his eyes.

"Its because . . . of you. . .I've almost lost my precious gift from my. . . mother", _*slight sobs begins* _

"I'm sorry - I promise I won't let them or anybody hurt you again", Minato replied sincerely then he step forward to embrace the red head but she moved fast enough to avid the contact.

"Don't touch me!", she said once again still sobbing then turns to leave.

She was now 5 steps away from the blonde when she felt strong arms embraced her behind – preventing her from making a move. She tried to get free but failed.

.

.

They remained like that for 3 minutes then Minato breaks the silence. .

"Please forgive me Kushina-chan - please don't hate me. . I can't stand it if your angry with me. . I promise you I'll protect you even if it will cost me my life. . .", Minato said his voice cracking and rears now casting down in his face.

"Let go of me ttebane!", she shouted.

"No I wont!"

"Let go!", she furiously shouted but the blonde still refused - he even tightened his embraced to her frame.

.

.

"Please - let go of me", she once again said but now crying.

* * *

He finally granted her wish - in a swift move, he turned her around then hugged her tightly.

"I can't believe you ttebane! *sobs*. . You let go of me then embraced me again . . .You're totally an IDIOT!", she commented.

"I know", Minato replied his voice still cracking.

_*smacks the blonde's head (he didn't complain at the act) then she embraces back the blonde tightly too*_

_._

"Minato - I'm sorry about the hate thing earlier, I'm just really terrified and so angry that I projected my hatred for them unto you ttebane" _*sobs*_

"Its okay Kushina-chan", the blonde replied then nuzzled the scent of Kushina's hair.

They remained like that for a good couple of minutes then she retells the story behind her locks.

"I think your mom's right Kushina-chan that you should take care of it - your hair is really pretty', he gazed at her tenderly then grabbed some strands of her locks of red hair and kissed it.

* * *

At the act, Kushina felt her cheeks burn – she's probably blushing deep red right now.

Minato noticed it then took the opportunity. . .

.

"Kushina-chan, would you be my date at the party this Friday?", he asked now kneeling infront of the girl he loved.

.

The said girl was shocked - he was kneeling in front of her and asking her to be his date?!

_*Inside Kushina's head: " What I'm gonna do ttebane! He's my friend and now asking me to a date? Should I say yes or no? The thing is I have feelings for him that I still don't know ttebane!" *_

"Minato-kun. . well uhmmmm. . ."

" Its okay Kushina-chan – I won't force you to answer my question now - I'll give you 3 days to decide", he stands up and kissed her right hand and turns around to leave.

"Minato-kun..wait!"

"Yes?"

"Well…I _*clears throat*. . _Yes, I'll be your date and next time don't you interrupt me while I'm not finish talking ttebane!", Kushina said now looking flustered as ever then punched the arm of the blonde.

He winced at the contact yet grinning widely at her.

Its so good to be true - she agreed to be his date! For months, he's other side been's urging him to ask her and now finally! He asked her and it turned out successfully.

"Thank you and yep, definitely gonna remember that ehehe", Minato replied her.

* * *

Namikaze mansion - dinner time…

"Son, your in awfully good mood today", Namikaze Kaname,; Minato's father commented while looking at his son eating dinner.

"Well, yeah Dad", the teen grinned at his father.

"Let me guess - its about a girl isn't? And the said girl is Kushina, your friend or I should say girlfriend now eh?"

"To be honest –yes its about her, she agreed to be my date for the party and well not yet dad"

"Not yet?, Your really slow at this type of things, Jiraiya's right hahaha!" _*deadpan expression*_

"Dad, stop that facial expression of yous, its creping me out, really!"

"Hahaha, okay..okay..When she says yes to you to be his boyfriend - introduce her to us. Got it son?"

"Sure thing Dad!" _*grins*_

_._

"What's this? My baby's dating now", a female voice said in an amused tone.

"Soon mom", Minato replied her mother Namikaze Misaka.

"Who is she?" _*joins her 2 boys in the dining table*_

"She's Uzumaki Kushina - classmate and friend…. And. . . "

"Soon to be girlfriend then. . . wife?"

"Sounds like that ehehe" _*scratches the back of his head*_

"Okay, now jus what you father told you - I want to meet her soon too my dear baby boy.. Time's really fast - I was just changing your diapers and breastfeeding you before and now your dating and soon I'll be a grandma" *Misaka told her son in a teasing voice*

"Mom . . .stop that", Minato whined now flustered and red upon the comment of her mother soon to be a grandma.

"Minato dear - I want to have a boy grandkid first..remember that", Misaka again teased his son.

"Mango shake splashes everywhere when Minato heard again his mother's comment.

"Dad, please stop Mom" *refills his glass of mango shake*

.

"Minato, I'll lecture you science proven effective techniques about your mother's request, we're family of famous and professional doctors after all ahaha!", Kaname said supporting his wife's teasing to their son.

"Daaaaad...Mooom..Please stop teasing meeeee!"

"Yo! Kaname, I'll help you to teach him those techniques HAHAHA!", Jiraiya said now smirking his pervy signature and just popped out of nowhere.

"Augh! Seriously. . can't this get any better! Aaaaaaaaaaa!"

Laugther could be heard anywhere the Namikaze estate...even their servants are now laughing their butts off.

* * *

**Updates**: **a day after the previous update (^3^)**

** and for this next update, I'll be posting 2 chapters for my compensation of late updating this story...**

**TC eveyone! 3**


	7. Chapter7-8: Acquaintance Night &Official

******Author's note:**

As promise, 2 chapters in 1 update! *doing the hare hare yokai dance of Haruhi Suzumiya*

credits to chapter 631 of NARUTO...really inspired me for this chapter!

* * *

Anubisfullbuster: thank you for your review..I'll make this story more interesting as the chapters goes on hehe *smiles*

Clove15: thanks.. *grins*

* * *

to everyone reading, following and fav my story:

arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)

thank you (english)

maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino)

*bows then smiles*

* * *

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 7 & 8: Acquaintance Night and its Official**

* * *

11:30 in the evening, 2 days before the AP event of Konoha University.

Mikoto was still wide awake - online shopping again for romance books she's craze about.

Her concentration in searching her new good books was disturbed when she received a text message from Kushina-chan.

.

_From: Kushi-chan_

_Message: Hey there Mikoto-chan!. . I know you're still awake – still online in facebook huh. . Well I need to tell you about something….concerns Minato-kun ttebane!_

As she rad the message - she squealed like a fan-girl.

"_Minato should have not done anything bad to her or on the contrary, he asked her already",_ she thought then replied back.

.

_From: Mikoto-chan_

_Message: You really are my bestfriend haha - Don't tell Fugaku-kun that I'm still awake at this hour of the night…Minato-kun? What's wrong Kushina-chan?_

A fast reply came. .

.

_From: Kushi-chan_

_Message: The thing is. . he asked me to be his date for this coming party ttebane!..You know that I have this strange feelings for him that I don't know why ttebane!. . _

_I err said yes..What should I do? I'm new to this dating stuft..You know what I mean right Mikoto-chan?_

..

Upon reading this message. .Mikoto giggled then muttered

"_Nice one Minato-kun! You finally got the nerver after this past few months hahaha! I'm so gonna write a story about you two and publish it online and who knows it will be a terrific hit hahaha"_

She replied the red head. .

_From: Mikoto-chan_

_Message:How wonderful! I've always want you two you know ore that friends from the start I saw you two at the infirmary haha..Relax -chill out girl..Minato-kun's really nice and has the same strange feelings about you so - just be your self. . _

_._

_From: Kushi-chan_

_Message: really? Hmmmmm okay.. I'll sleep now..thanks for the time and promise I won't tell Fugaku-kun.._

_xxKushina_

* * *

Time skip and now it FRIDAY – the day of the most awaited party at Konoha University (Aside from Prom).

Classes were suspended for this so that everyone could really prepare themselves.

The said party will be held at the famous Misibis resort in the country.

.

.

At Konoha University's: office of the head. . .

"Everything's been settled Sandaime-sama", the overall head's assistant reported to his superior.

"What about the performances?" asked by the Sandaime. (he's the over all head of KU)

"Its been arranged a week before this occasion"

"Good….now I should prepare myself as well..the party will start 8:30 in the evening hehe"

* * *

Uzumaki residence. .

"Kushina-hime, all has been prepared for your evening occasion", Yuuki (one of her servants) said.

"Thanks Yuuki-chan" _*smiles*_

"I shall leave then my lady" *_bows then goes out of the room*_

She checked her Iphone 4 and there's a message. . .its from Minato.

_._

_From: Mimi-kun/Minato-kun_

_Message: Good morning Kushina-chan..How are you? Hmmm I just want you to know that I'll be picking you up later at 5pm..Is that alright? Looking forward seeing you later..TC _

_._

A pink tint showed in her cheeks upon reading the last sentence and the TC. She replied back. .

_From: Kushina-chan_

_Message: Good morning too. Well I'm fine ttebane! 5pm? Its okay with me..See you later..TC also Minato-kun._ .

.

* * *

At the Namikaze residence - Minato's room . .

Its now 2:30 in the afternoon

"Hey Nato, why looking so nervous?", Shikaku asked the blonde blue eyed friend.

"He's nervous because its his 1st date later!", Inoichi commented.

"Wow! The genius now is dating?" Hizashi said.

"Someone's gonna get laid later haha", Hiashi a teasing tone.

"I'm nervous guys - well its my first time to do this thing and hey you Hiashi, I'm not going to do anything like that!", Minato muttered a little bit annoyed.

"Where's Fugaku by the way?", Chouza breaks the teasing poopers.

"He's with dad - talking about something", Minato answered.

* * *

4:58 pm, Minato's now at the Uzumaki's residence - currently at the living room waiting for Kushina.

As the clock strikes 5:00, She came to view – walking down the grand staircase wearing a white dress that reaches only at knees revealing her white smooth legs, the dress fits ever perfectly and showing her curves plus a little bit of cleavage, her hair in a cute bun, pearl accessories and in 3 inch stilettos.

.

"_I'm seeing a goddess",_ Minato thought mouth open wide.

"Hello Minato-kun and hey better close that mouth of yours ttebane!", she said stammering a bit then smiles.

"Hi Kushina-chan - you look so stunning that its takes my breath away upon gazing at your beauty", Minato replied - a pink tint at his cheeks.

"So cheessy today eh? Thanks..lets go then", she replied now blushing red after hearing his comment.

The blonde teen offered his hand – at first Kushina looked at him with questioning eyes then few seconds later accepted it.

"Are you okay? You seemed so nervous Kushina-chan",

"Am I? Well its my first so that's why ttebane!"

"Really?", Minato said

"Yeah….never dated before" *_blushed*_

"Oh, we're the same"

"Even 1 Minato you didn't date before?" *curious tone*

"Yep - just you", he replied stammering a bit and controlling himself from blushing then scratches the back of his head.

.

They are now on the road to Misibis resort - 1 hour drive away..

"Kushina-chan, I , Fugaku- Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza ad the twins are performing in the party so. . ."

"I know Minato-kun….Me, Mikoto and Yoshino will hang-out together while all of you performs, don't worry ttebane", she replied a little bit yawning.

"Okay the - are you sleepy?"

"A little"_ *yawns*_

"Come here, I'll wake you up if we're at the place"

Because she's really sleepy - no objections. She leaned in Minato'

"Okaaaay – you're really is a nice friend Minato-kun"

Upon that comment, the blonde thought:_ "Nice friend huh? It will change soon"_

Back to reality, he's going to ask something when he notices that she's asleep already.

Minato can't help smiling - "Can this moment get any better? Holding her like this is priceless", he said in a low voice then added.

"You're really wonderful Kushina-chan ", then gazed at the sleeping beauty and inhaled her scent - smells like flowers - lavenders with roses and jasmines.

* * *

Finally, they arrive safely at the venue. Both of them were greeted by Mikoto and the rest of their gang.

It was a huge and very wide resort indeed. Fresh air and the sight - so beautiful.

The part was located at the 5 floor right wing hall…The theme Hawaiian was really in the air. By 8:30 sharp the event began.

.

Minato, Fugaku, Shikaku, Chouza, Inoichi and the twins bid see you later to their dates cause its now time for their performance on stage.

"Hey Minato", Kushina called him while he's 10 steps away from her.

"yeah?"

"I want to give a good luck charm ttebane!"

"Okay", he replied then looks at his band mates and said to them

"Ill catch up soon in the backstage"… then went near the red haired beauty.

This was really unexpected thing - Kushina surprised him by planting a kiss on his right cheek then muttered.

"Goodluck! I'll be just in the audience watching you perform" then she turned around to join Mikoto and Yoshino who are giggling at the scene unfold to them.

.

Minato's heart skip a beat after that. .

"She….she…..she…she kissed meeeee!", he muttered while on the way to the backstage with a extra sprint in his tracks.

"Looks who's so happy here", Shikaku commented.

"yeah, grinning likes there's no tomorrow", Fugaku said

"Hey guys eought chit-chats - its your time to perform, be ready now!", the hyuuga twins muttered ; they are the managers after all.

* * *

The crowd was estatic. .The L.O.V.E Minato fan clubs cheering wickedly while the band begins to perform. _(note: Imagine famous bands like Sleeping with Sirens, Pierce the Veil, Alessana and etc. on concerts)_

"Hi guys!" , the Hyuuga twins said.

A responsive hello comment was heard.

"Are you ready to rock and party hard tonight?", Minato asked

"Yes! Yes we areeeee!"

"Let's do this", Fugaku muttered.

"1,", Shikaku started the beat

.

(Do it now Remember Later by Sleeping with Sirens: Imagine Minato's singing voice as Kellin Quinn)

_._

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_

_._

_Seen this place before__  
__back when I was young and I had something more to prove__  
__Now that I'm older_

_._

_ I've seen all the things that I want__  
__and I'm ready to make my move_

_._

_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate__  
__See, why would we want to make you bastards wait__  
__Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say__  
__So now we'll say, we'll say__  
__We're gonna do what we want_

_._

_Remember when they said that __what we want can never be done_

_When it all comes falling down__  
__We'll do what we want to__  
__Said we'll do what we want to__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_._

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done__  
__Well look who's laughing now__  
__We'll do what we want to__  
__Said we'll do what we want to_

_.  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_._

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_

_._

_Oh my, don't they hate to see us try__  
__Come on say what you think__  
__It won't mean a thing__  
__In the end we're gonna be just fine_

_._

_We'll stare straight-faced, don't hesitate__  
__See, why would we want to make you bastards wait__  
__Thank god, I got this chance, now I can say__  
__So now we'll say, we'll say_

_.  
__We're gonna do what we want_

_._

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done_

_._

_When it all comes falling down__  
__We'll do what we want to__  
__Said we'll do what we want to__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_._

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done__  
__Well look who's laughing now__  
__We'll do what we want to__  
__Said we'll do what we want to__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah__We'll do what we want_

_._

_Right now__  
__Come on, come on__  
__With or without you__  
__We will never regret that__  
__Don't you cross the line__  
__Don't you cross that line_

_._

_We'll do what we want__  
__Right now__  
__Come on, come on__  
__With or without you__  
__We will never regret that__  
__Don't you cross the line__  
__Don't you cross that line_

_._

_Remember when they said that what we want can never be done__  
__When it all comes crashing down__  
__We'll do what we want to__  
__Said we'll do what we want to__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_._

_Whoa oh oh, whoa oh__  
__Whoa oh oh, whoa oh_

* * *

At the audience. .

"Minato-kun really rocks!", Yoshino commented.

"Yeah – he's really gifted haha", Mikoto chuckled.

"The next song will be singing is If you can't hang-on", Chouza said.

"We love you Minato-kun and Fugaku-kun", fan girls screaming out loud.

Mikoto glared daggers at the Fugaku fan-girls - Kushina joins her too while Yoshino restraints them.

.

(If you can't hang-on by Sleeping with Sirens: Imagine Minato's singing voice as Kellin Quinn)

.

_Well I never thought you'd stay__  
__That's okay__  
__I hope he takes your filthy heart__  
__and then he throws you away someday_

_._

_Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_._

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_._

_I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_.  
__I don't wanna take up all your time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_._

_You're the lowest type__  
__You're the lowest_

_._

_I met a girl stuck in her ways__  
__She found a boy she knew she'd change__  
__I changed my clothes, my hair, my face__  
__to watch us go our separate ways_

_.  
__She said we've grown apart for sometime__  
__but then she found somebody new__  
__I hope Mr. Right puts up with all the bullshit that you do...__Stay the hell away,__  
__While I sit here by myself__  
__and figure out how I got this way__  
__Before you go, there's one thing you oughta know_

_._

_If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door, baby__  
__If you can't hang then, there's the door_

_._

_I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time__  
__I don't wanna take up all your time_

_.  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_._

_I don't want to get things confused__  
__She said she'd never settle for some boy she couldn't use__  
__So now I gotta call the doctor__  
__So he can prescribe me medication__  
__So I can deal with all the memories of being here this way_

_._

_I met a girl at twenty-three__  
__Knew she meant the world to me,__  
__so I gave her everything,__  
__and she did the same for me...__Imagine that!_

_.  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__No you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__Well, oh yeah...__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty face__  
__No you're such a pretty, pretty face_

_._

_I don't wanna take your precious time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_.  
__I don't wanna take up all your time__  
__'Cause you're such a pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty face__  
__But you turned into a pretty big waste of my time_

_._

_Would you please stay and come inside, baby__  
__Would you please stay and please be mine, baby__  
__Would you please stay and come inside, baby__  
__Would you please stay and please be mine?_

* * *

Next song will be "Just the way you are", Inoichi muttered.

"I would like to dedicate this to my Mikoto-chan", Fugaku said.

Everyone in the crowd awwwed except for his fan-girls who pouted in a while then goes back to cheer.

Mikoto blushed red at this..Kushina and Yoshino just giggled.

(Just the way you are cover by Pierce the Veil: Imagine Minato's singing voice as Vic Fuentes )

.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_._

_Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say_

_._

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_._

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_._

_Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday_

_._

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say_

_._

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_._

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_._

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

_._

_And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah_

* * *

"Thank you guys!. . Well this last 2 songs - I would like to dedicate for my special someone ehehe…She's Uzumaki Kushina….here it goes – wherever you are here in the crowd, I hope you like it..",

Minato said then flashed a handsome smug smile to everyone.

On the other hand, the red haired beauty blushed madly at this while the 2 girls Mikoto and Yoshino giggled a lot for Kushina's sake.

.

(All of my heart acoustic version by Sleeping with Sirens: Imagine Minato's singing voice as Kellin Quinn)

_There's so many things that I could say__  
__But I'm sure it would come out all wrong__  
__You got something that I can't explain,__  
__Still try and try and let you know_

_._

_That first summer we spent's one we'll never forget,__  
__Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that__  
__We thought was what made us__  
__Ain't it funny now? We can see__  
__We're who we're meant to be_

_._

_You still have all of my__  
__You still have all of my__  
__You still have all my heart_

_._

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Ooh ooh ooh oooh__  
__Ooh ooh ooh ooh__  
__Ooh ooh ooh oooh..._

_._

_There's too many times I have to say__  
__I could have been better and stronger for you and me__  
__You always make me feel okay__  
__Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night__  
__I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?"__  
__You'd say "I'm sure if it's right"__  
__Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be__  
__Hope you always believe_

_._

_You still have all of my__  
__You still have all of my__  
__You still have all my heart__You still have all of my__  
__You still have all of my__  
__You still have all my heart_

_._

_Let them talk and talk and talk__  
__Let them say what they want__  
__We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got__  
__Every year that goes by, a year older we are__  
__You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart_

_._

_They'll talk and talk and talk__  
__How crazy is it?__  
__Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly,__  
__Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me_

_._

_You still have all of my__  
__You still have all of my__  
__You still have all my heart__You still have all of my heart__  
__You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)__  
__You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart)__  
__You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)_

_._

_You still have all of my(I've been waiting my whole life)__  
__You still have all of my__  
__(For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine)__  
__You still have all of my heart_

* * *

A loud screaming of "We love you Minato-kun could be heard..Courtesy of his psycho fan-girls..

"What about me?", Inoichi asked the crowd jokingly then he received what he asked..

.

(Iris cover version by Sleeping with Sirens: Imagine Minato's singing voice as Kellin Quinn)

_And I'd give up forever to touch you__  
__'Cause I know that you feel me somehow__  
__You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be__  
__And I don't want to go home right now_

_._

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
__And all I can breathe is your life__  
__And sooner or later it's over__  
__I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_._

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's meant to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming__  
__Or the moment of truth in your lies__  
__When everything feels like the movies__  
__Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_._

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's meant to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am, yeah_

_._

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand__  
__When everything's meant to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

_._

_And I don't want the world to see me__  
__'Cause I don't think that they'd understand, yeah__  
__When everything's meant to be broken__  
__I just want you to know who I am__  
__I just want you to know who I am_

* * *

Loud cheering of _we love you_ and _I love you_ plus _screaming each band mates names by fans_ could be heard when Minato bid farewell to everyone and thanks for the love and support.._See you all at the upcoming events of KU!_

.

.

Sandaime now went to the stage and thanked all the performers (Minato's performance was the main show) for their spectacular contribution for the occasion… Then he formally announced the dance and swimming part open. ..

Everyone shouted more with glee! .

* * *

The trio - Kushina, Mikoto and Yoshino didn't wait up to hear all the Sandaime's talk. They proceeded to the changing room to change their outfit to swimming wear.

"Yoshino-chan, I think its too early ttebane!"

"Nope"

"That's okay Kushina-chan, its now time for swimming and dance", Yoshino added.

"I'm done", Mikoto suddenly announced then grins at the red head and the slight cream head.

* * *

After their successful performance, the boys went to the male's changing room to change their outfits then as soon as they're finish - went out to find their dates.

As Minato hop out, fan-girls surrounded him - thanks to years of experiencing this, he made a escape technique and it never fails him.

"Where is she?", he thought while he's looking for the red head.

Suddenly, he was bumped by non other than -

"Jiraiya-sensei", the blonde exclaimed.

"Yo! Kiddo, look so nice tonight"

"Yeah, well i was wondering - have you seen Kushina-chan?"

"So the action begins now kekeke" _*pervy grin*_

"Stop what you're thinking, have you seen her or not?"_ *annoyed*_

"Hmmmm..yeah..a while ago at the infinity pool left wing - she's looking freaking hot in what she's wearing - kiddo be gentle to her eh kekeke"

"Really? Hey! what that's suppose to mean?!"_ *annoyed tone*_

"She's at the infinity pool on the left wing - A.L.O.N.E"

"oh..where's Mikoto-chan and Yoshino-chan?"

"I've seen those girls bid see you later to her"

"I'll think they will find their fiancees"

Jiraiya suddenly smacks the blonde's head

"What's was that for sensei!?"

"Stop fusing around eh!..Go there already to her place - some date you are"

"Yeah - see you later Jiraiya-sensei"

"Whatever! Goodluck and enjoy kekeke"

* * *

Kushina now alone in the infinity pool in the left wing.(the party was at the right wing)

After changing, she told the 2 that she wanted to be alone for a while, the Mikoto and Yoshino just nodded and bid her a see you later.

After doing some laps at the cool waters of the pool, she rise up then does splash again the water now doing a dead man floating. This kind of floating relaxes her.

* * *

The blonde blue eyed teen wearing a red khaki pants and a red polo shirt with gold floral patterns (match to Kushina's design of swimsuit) which was unbuttoned thus revealing his well toned chest and washboard abs that can melt any girl who looked at it arrived at the left wing infinity pool.

He's excited - "_finally the date thing"_ and nervous at the same time -_"What if I screw up?"_ but his thoughts was knocked-out when he saw the girl he's been looking for was at the pool. .

"She looks like...No!" _*scarred tone of voice*_

He hurriedly juped in the pool - grabbed the red head who was flabbergasted of the act of rising her up from the pool.

"What the!...oh Minato its just you ttebane!"

"Kushina I thought..."_ *surprised tone*_

"Thought that I drowned?" _*laughs*_

"Don't laugh...that act of yours back there almost gave me a heart attack!" _*pouts*_

"...Sorry - that's my favorite kind of floating ttebane! - relaxes me" _*winks at the blonde*_

Minato stares at Kushina and then mutters.

"Whatever! well uhmm what do you want to do now?"

The closeness of their face from one another was just a few inches away then Kushina replied.

"Lets have a race ttebane!"

"Okay if you say so - what strokes do we compete then?" _*smiles*_

"Freestyle and Butterfly ttebane!"

"Only 2?"

"That's the strokes I only know ttebane!" _*huffs*_

"Really Kushina-chan? I'll teach you other strokes sometimes"

"Yeah..yeah..ready to be beaten your butt off blondy ttebane!"_ *grins widely*_

"How about we put a bet on it Kushina-chan" _*smirking at the red head*_

"Fine by me"

"Lady's first" *still smirking*

"Well ..hmmmm let's see...treat me to Ichiraku - eat all you can ttebane!"_ *eyes glowing at the word Ichiraku*_

"That ramen restaurant? Deal!"

"What about you ttebane?"

"Hmmmmm.I'll say it later haha"

"Okay - you ready?"

"Always ready for you Kushina-chan!"

* * *

They begin their match, at first Minato seem's losing but at the end he won the match...

"You're too fast, I've almost thought I win ttebane!" _*sulking*_

"Hahahaha..you forgot I'm the team captain of the swimming team Kushina-chan!" _*grins*_

"Whatever!"

"Still mad?"

"Nah...so what's your condition ttebane?"

"Hmmmmmm.."

"The clock's ticking... what now ttebane!"

"The thing is _*blushes*.._will you go out with me Kushina-chan?"

"Go out? what do you mean Minato-kun?"

"I mean... will you go on a date with me again?" _*hopeful tone*_

"Date?...well..._.._Its fine with me", she looked flustered and her voice stammering when she replied.

That response made the blonde to shout with glee. The red head just chuckled at his behavior.

* * *

Minato rise up from the pool then as Kushina follows him as well, he stared at the red haired beauty then thought to himself

_"She's really beautiful and that swimsuit she wears now makes her look damn hot plus..wait! Minato stop thinking inappropriate thoughts..contain yourself!"_

"Hey what's your staring at?" _*punches the blonde's arm*_

"Ouch! That hurt...I just can't hep myself to admire your beauty Kushina-chan", then flashes his handsome smiles.

"Really? Whatever ttebane!" _* embarrassed tone*_

* * *

The two went back to the right wing to eat while holding hands. On the way there, Minato captured Kushina's hand into his, she didn't mind.

Everyone didn't noticed that they are holding hands because they're too busy partying hard. Until...

"Yo! Minato, where you two have been?", Shikaku asked suddenly popping out of nowhere with Yoshino.

"Just some where here"

"Oh.. that's gonna be troublesome eh?" *flashes Minato a smirk*

"Nah..and jane' Shikaku"

The pair went to the buffet to grab some finger foods then when their stomach's full head back to the left wing. they sat at the side of the pool - feet soaked in water while they chatted...

"Kushina"

"Yep?"

"You cold? - here wear this" _*hands his shirt* _

"What about you?"

" I'm fine..as long as your warmed I feel warmed also_" *grins*_

_" _Okaay - if you say so...wait_, _we're wearing a match attire ttebane"

"Oh so you noticed ehehe...well yeah", scratches the back of his head then suddenly embraces the red head.

"Uwaaaah!", Kushina muttered upon the act.

"You're really wonderful - you know that", _*inhales her scent*_

"Yes, yes I know ttebane!" _*sarcastic tone*_

"I mean it Kushina-chan", he pulls away then kissed her forehead.

* * *

Meanwhile not so far away from the lovebirds...

"Awww..that gesture is sooo sweet! Told you, he's not like you Jiraiya", Tsunade muttered while laughing heartily.

"That kid - too gentleman and damn sweet..Did I taught you of nothing Minato?", Jiraiya said sulking.

Suddenly Tsunade smacks the white haired man's head then says...

"Suck it up crybaby! and remember this - If your dear godson had done terrible to my dearest goddaughter without her consent of anything and that if he made her unhappy - you TWO WILL SUFFER MY HELLISH TORTURE!..Understand?!"

"Yeeeee..YES Ma'am!",

"Good! now let's leave and head to the right wing...no more spying at those two!", Tsunade said while dragging Jiraiya along.

* * *

Its now 9:30 in the evening..the moon shines brightly at the sky..

The two still at the left wing - side of the pool - feet soaked in water while chatting some funny things until..

"Minato-kun"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I want to say to you ttebane"

"What's it Kushina-chan?"

"You know...you're my friend..heck my closest male friend ttebane!..(Mikoto's the bestfriend)..we behave sometimes differently and I...have this weird feelings to you that I don't know and don't know how could this happened and..."

She was cut off from her talking when Minato touched her lips then said.

"I feel that too -and I concluded only one thing...I don't like you Kushina-chan"

This made Kushina's eyes looked hurt then he added something that really surprised and widened her eyes - tears streaming down her cheeks...

"I don't like you because I love you", Minato confessed.

"You...", that's all Kushina could say at the moment

"Yes.. I'm deeply inlove with you..I love you Kushina-chan, from the moment you punched me in the infirmary because of invading your personal space"

"Why me ttebane?, she said not looking at Minato's blue cerculean eyes.

His right hand touched her cheeks wiping her tears then said..

"You're different from any girls I've known..You see me as the real me, not the blonde that everyone looks high upon a pedestal..heck you even punched me for being an idiot sometimes..You mesmerize me by your beauty inside and out - no one can do that except you Kushina-chan... I love you just the way you are..You're smiles, laughs the way your hair floats in the air as you move - in short I'm deeply crazy for you Kushina...I've longed for this day to tell you what I feel..."

.

Now, the red head blushes so red that it matches the color of her hair..Her heart beats faster than the normal after that confession of the blonde..

She can't take it anymore..so she hugged Minato and whispered something in his ear..This action surprised him.

"Minato-kun...thank you...thank you for solving the unknown puzzle in my heart ttebane!..I love you"

Minato's eyes widened - heart beats fast...those words..he's been dreaming a long time now about the day that she will say that to him and now it came true..

He pulled away from the hug then stared lovingly at the girl he love until their lips are now only a few inches away..then the spark happened...

He kissed her..Kushina was surprised at act then finally closed her eyes..It was a chaste kiss - no tongue or whatever Jiraiya-sensei mutters to the blonde.

The kiss lasted for a good couple of minutes...The need of air pulled them apart..then Minato said.

"Uzumaki Kushina, will you be mine?"

Upon hearing that question, Kushina punched him in the arm and said.

"IDIOT! You should first ask that before we kissed ttebane!" _*blushing widely*_

"Oh..so we're a..."

Namikaze Minato didn't finished his sentence when the woman he love kissed him.

"Well I take that as a yes", he thought and softly pulled her closer to him claiming her lips - a chaste kiss yet a firmer one...

* * *

While the two new couple still on their romantic moment, Mikoto and Fugaku were watching them - hiding in a rose bush just 10 steps away...

"Awwwww! They're so sweet!", Mikoto said now giggling.

Fugaku didn't say anything about that then surprised Mikoto by his act and kissed her deeply - afterwards said something...

"Wrong! We're sweeter than them" then once again he captured the raven haired girl's lips into him.

* * *

**Updates: 2 days after the previous update..**

**Next update will be "omakes" ..still about the pair we love..**

**TC everyone! :)**


	8. OMAKE1: The Flu

**Author's note:**

**Omake #1 is hereee..Thanks to Shingeki no Kyojin ep 8 - served as my inspiration for this one..**

**.**

sha5aditto : thanks! I'll make this story more kawaii/cute *smiles*

Guest: thank you for your review...I appreciate it *grins*

narutosuck: What? I'm sorry, I can't understand your review and excuse me, its doesn't make any sense dude..here's what you posted:

_(yeah, it is. People who want to ban guns have no idea what Detroit is like. Worst police response time in the civilized world. If you get attacked, you're on your own. An old lady got mugged on a crowded bus the other day, & nobody helped her.)_

.

.

**to everyone reading, following and fav my story:**

**arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)**

**thank you (english)**

**maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino)**

***bows then smiles***

* * *

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**OMAKE #1: The Flu**

It's been 2 months since the classes at Konoha University began and 2 months friendship of the 2 Uchiha's and Namikaze to the new student Uzumaki Kushina.

.

Meanwhile at the SS-class; the elite class of Konoha University's HS department.

(subject: Humanities)

"Jaeger Misa"

"Here Jiraiya sensei"

"Uchiha Mikoto", Jiraiya called out: checking attendance of his students. (Girls records first)

"Present sensei!"

"Uzumaki Kushina"

No one answers…then Mikoto raised her hand and speak up.

"Jiraiya-sensei please excuse Kushina-chan today..She's been sick with a very bad cold and flu" _*sad tone*_

"Poor child - okay I'll excuse her..Just update her of what we teachers taught you guys and the assignments we gave you".

As Jiraiya was writing down an excuse report file of the said red head, Minato arrived in the classroom.

"Mr. Namikaze good to see you finally in class eh..This is so not like you….L.A.T.E"

"Uh…sorry Jiraiya-sensei ehehe _*scratches the back of his head*._ Fan-girls attack." _*sighs*_

"Poor baby!..That's the price of being a hottie kekeke _*grins*.._Now please go to your seat."

As he walks to his seat, he noticed something…

"_Where Kushina-chan?",_ he thought as he glanced at the vacant seat beside Mikoto.

* * *

At the Uzumaki residence, the birds are chirping with a beautiful tone, the cherryblossoms petals floats in the wind like dancing, the rose bushes are in full bloom..It was a peaceful scene until. . .

.

"Achooooo!"

"Kushina-hime, please take this medicine", all her servants pleaded for the 3d time.

"I don't wanna ttebane!..taste sooo bitter ttebane!" _*sneezes*_

"Please –hime"

"Noooooope! I'll just rest this ttebane and I'll be fine…please go out now and stop pleading cause I'm not gonna listen ttebane! _*sneezes*_

"As you wish, Kushina-hime"

They all left her room yet still very worried..She's been sick since Saturday and now its already Monday. She's been never been sick like this and stubbornly didn't want to take the prescribe medicine their clan's doctor recommended plus she's acting like a little kid.

Yuuki (closest maid) and Soushi (her butler) went together to KU to personally talk to their master's closest friends to convince her to take the medicine and eat something so that she'll recover quickly from the insane illness.

* * *

Back at the SS-class…..(subject:Advance Statistics)

.

"Uchiha Mikoto-chan, Uchiha Fugaku-kun and Namikaze Mimi-kun, the head sandaimje wants to see you at his office", Hatake Sakumo-sensei said.

"Why sensei?", the trio exclaimed.

"I don't know - just go there already kiddo's"

"Okaay Sakumo-sensei"

* * *

"Mikoto-sama, Fugaku-sama and Minato-sama, please we beg you visit Kushina-hime today and convince her to take her medicine and eat - the truth is she's really sick and acting pretty weird….onegaishimasu!", the 2 concerned servants said.

Yuuki and Soushi pleaded with the sandaime to allow the 3 to be excused for 2 days just for the sake of their prescious –hime's…The sandaime agreed to their terms…

"Well see what we can do", the 3 friends replied to the bowing Yuuki and Soushi.

"Thank you…thank you sama's"

They all went to KU's parking lot…..Got to their respective cars and drive off to the Uzumaki residence….

* * *

Outside Kushina's room. ….

.

"Thank goodness masters you came…we leave Kushina-hime in your good hands -She hates us for unknown reasons - damn this flu she got", all the servants said sobbing while bowing to their –hime's friends.

"Don't worry", Mikoto said

"Well try our best to make Kushina-chan take her medicine", Fugaku said.

"Ill check her condition, I came from a tenured clan when it comes to medicine and healing", Minato said. _*smiles warmly at everyone "_

"If you need assistance, just call us and we'll be so happy to assist you masters..We'll leave now - Kushina-hime don't want to see us", the servants replied still sobbing..

Suddenly a loud sneezing could be heard - the trio quickly went inside Kushina's room and….

"Kushinaaaa!", the trio exclaimed.

She was not looking good…so pale...Her red hair's radiance from glowing became dull..

"You should rest no play psp", Fugaku commented.

"Plus please take your medicine Kushina-chan…don't be a stubborn one please", Mikoto said with tears starting to fall from her eyes.

Minato went near the sick girl, got her psp then checked her body temperature...Seconds pass by and he muttered looking so concerned for the red head.

"You're really sick with high fever Kushina-chan" _*sad and concerned tone*_

"I'm not sick - don't wanna drink that and hey! give me back my psp- I'm playing Sword Art Online series ttebane!", she replied sounding like a little kid.

"Well your sick badly Kushina-chan", Minato answered now frowning with concern on the red head.

"I'm not ttebane!", she replied whining then mischievously eyed the blonde near her and stretched her hands and muttered

"Mimi-kun…please hug me ttebane!"

Upon hearing this, Mikoto and Fugaku mouth's opened, eyes widened -shocked! On the other hand, the blonde looking flustered, mouth opened, eyes looks like gonna pop then in 3…2...1 fainted with a nice thud..

* * *

2:30 pm…

.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan..I and Fugaku-kun needs to go home now, family matters ehehe - we'll visit you tomorrow", Mikoto said while tucking in Kushina in her bed then the said sick girl immediately fell asleep.

"Minato-kun, goodluck!", Fugaku whispered unto the blonde.

"Are you gonna be okay here Mimi-kun?", Mikoto asked.

"Yeah..I'll be fine..I already called my parents about staying here..Don't worry I'll make sure she takes her medicine later ehehe", Minato replied then scratches the back of his head.

"Okaay..If you say so..", the 2 Uchiha said then went to the parking lot of the Uzumaki residence then drive off..

.

The blonde went near the red head, checked her body temperature once again then quietly muttered frowning..

"Your fever's still high Kushina-chan, I'll make sure you'll be okay", kisses the sick girl's forehead then proceeded to the living room to talk with her servants for some instructions

* * *

Its now 6:00pm, Minato was now in the kitchen cooking tomato soup - his mother always let him eat this to quickly recover from any illness..suddenly he felt chills from his spine…

"What are you doing ttebane?"

.  
_"waaaaa! I thought your still asleep and wait, where are the servants I assigned to guard you while I'm here?"_ he thought then replied

.

"Cooking you dinner Kushina-chan…Tomato soup with corn bread aside", then he returned from what he's doing a while ago - slicing fresh picked tomatoes from the Uzumaki vegetable garden.

"hmmmmm", whispered by the red head then to Minato's surprise..

.

_*poke…poke…..poke…poke..*_

_._

"_Uwaaa!,_ the blonde thought then faced the red haired beauty

"What do you want now Kushina-chan?" _*nervous tone*_

"Nothing ttebane!...I just want to do that of all a sudden he he he", _*yandere scary smile*_

Upon hearing those words…Minato flinched, looking flustered and scared of the girl before him.

"_She looks like one of my crazy fan-girls of a sudden, Please comeback to your real self, Kushina-chan!*,_ he thought

To make it worst - Kushina jumped on him then whispered "I like you Minato-kun ttebane!"

After hearing this, he turned ripe red then quickly called Yuuki and Soushi to bring Kushina back to her room…The 2 immediately went to the scene then dragged the sick girl along while she's struggling to break free muttering..

"Why Minato-kun…Why you don't want to be near you ttebane!"

* * *

By 6:50pm, he finished cooking now calm after that little incident then head to Kushina's room for her dinner and medicine time..

When he entered the room she found Kushina once again with psp on hand .

"Kushina-chan, its time for you to eat dinner"

"Don't wanna ttebane!"

"Come on - I cooked this especially for you", he said with a pink tint on his cheeks.

"Nope", Kushina replied in a kid's tone.

The blonde not giving up got Kushina's psp..The sick girl whined to give it back but failed upon her request -sulking then..

"Okay...okay..I'll eat dinner ttebane" _*sulking tone*_

"That's a good girl", he kept the psp on one of her drawers - get the tray of food then begins to spoon feed her while blushing so red.

"See you're hungry, you even ate my food", Minato commented then smiled.

"I'm not ttebane!"

"Okay - now time for your medicine", _*gets the said medicine from the mini table in Kushina's room then head back near the red head*_

"Now please drink this"

"No"

"It will help you recover from your illness"

"Nope"

"Please"

"Noooo" _*in a little kid tone*_

"Kushina-chan"

"Nope"

"Do I need to force you?"

"I'll never drink that ttebane"

"You asked for it….again"

Minato grabbed a rope struggling to tie her hands and feet but failed.

Then to his surprise, Kushina pinned him down now looking at him with a yandere smile. She was wearing a loose dress and in that position thus revealing slight of her cleavage.

"Minatooo", she said in a sugary tone.

"Ye-yes Kushina-chan?", he answers in a nervous tone and looking very red.

"I don't want to drink that medicine ttebane….What would you do now?" , she said in a very sweet tone thus making chills down the spine of the blonde and he's looking very ripe red right now.

Minato's looking at her with full most attention..Trembling a little at the nearness of their face and the position itself is very suggesting….

_*Inside Minato's head_: _"Namikaze Minato, restrain your self! Don't think of those things Jiraiya-sensei told you - she's not in her self today, heck she's really sick - as much as you want to obey your instincts right now..DON'T! - You haven't confess to her your feelings..YOU WILL REGRET IT FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU FOLLOW YOUR DESIRES! Now do what you must do IDIOT!" *_

He followed his good and wise side then quickly turned things around - he got out from her grip - pinning the sick red haired beauty then gagged her…Few minutes pass by, she gave up then take the medicine..

"Phew!..Your really hand full today Kushina-chan", he muttered laying together in bed in the right side..

"Whatever ttebane!" _*pouting*_

The blonde checked once again her body temperature then sighs.

"Your fever still high but not like before"

"Hmmmmpft! I'm not sick ttebane!" _*yawns*_

"Yes, You're still pretty sick Kushina-chan...By the way… your cute acting weird today hahaha..I should take a video of you acting like this then let you watch it when you fully recover from this flu hahahaha!", he commented while looking at the bottle of Kushina's medicine - reading its composition.

When no reply came, he looked at his side, his eyes widened..She was fast asleep already, curled on his side - hands wrapped tightly on his chest - making him a perfect pillow.

"Awww..Your so cute - no..Beautiful Kushina", He commented now blushing red while admiring her face.

He tried to get off the bed to go to the guest room to finally rest but failed..Her grip on him was too tight..If he awaken her, maybe the little scene happened a while ago would happen again and then he wouldn't restrain his self anymore.

So he leave it just like that..Make himself comfortable in her bed…positioned her so that he's holding her in his arms…kissed her forehead - muttered

"_Good night Kushina-chan, I hope you'll be well tomorrow"_ then fallen fast asleep too.

* * *

**Updates: after 5 days of updating this..**

**I'll be busy this week: 2 parties to attend, attend a meeting concerning the organization I represent in school , plus I'll be attending a cosplay event.. *winks***

**Next update, we'll be back to the main story line *smiles***

**TC everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9: Dad and Mom plus (part 1)

**Author's note 101:**

Sorry guys for updating very late..Been very very busy last week *smiles*

Now my college life as a 3rd year student starts tomorrow (wish me luck) plus I'm making my 3D Maneuver gear (70% completion) - will cosplay Arlet Armin and Henjie Zoe from Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack of Titan anime..

I'll still be updating this..Don't worry.. (I already written down chapters 10 and 11 in my special notebook yet not encoded it hoho)

Anyways, here's chapter 9.. *grins*

.

Schicksal-TillMyLastBreath : Thanks for the review *smiles*

I know that Mikoto's surname is not Uchiha..In this story of mine, Fugaku insisted that she used it since they're fiancées and in her records in KU - she still use her real surname… ( well I don't know what it is since there's no information about her maiden name before she married Uchiha Fugaku or maybe she's really an Uchiha - closer relative perhaps?..

Before in other countries, they married people from their clan and today its not in the air - the genes and stuft problems to be pass_*winces at the thought*_

* * *

**to everyone reading, following and fav. my story:**

**arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)**

**thank you (english)**

**maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino)**

***bows then smiles***

* * *

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Dad and Mom plus… (Part 1)**

**.**

Friday - the most waited day every week of every student. Why? Its because it's the end of school - time for party as many say and this day is followed by 2 rest days - Saturday and Sunday.

.

At the huge library in Konoha University, we can find a red haired girl together with a blonde haired boy - searching for a certain book which contains the information about how to make the project given by the one and only Orochimaru-sensei.

Even though there's technology like the internet; in one click and viola the said sensei really meant for this said project to be only done by searching the clues on how to make it through that book that can only be found in the KU's library.

.

"This is so boring ttebane!" _*sighs for the 5__th__ time then continues to search the shelves*_

"I don't think so Kushiha-chan, don't worry I'm near in finding that book. Orochimaru-sensei hid it very well I say", _*chuckles*_

"Its because you read books a lot ttebane! Hell you even got a library in your home like this big ttebane!" _*teasing tone*_

"No"

"And why its that?"

"Its because this time, Its special - your with me here in this library searching for it" *smiles a charming look*

"So cheesy today huh ttebane?"

Upon hearing that comment from the girl he adored – he stopped on his tracks of searching the book - went near the girl who looks starting to be irritated of finding the book - puts his hands on her waist then embraces her - inhaling the sweet delicate scent of her in the process.

"Minato?!" *_surprised by the act*_

"Hmmmm?"

"Let go of me please? Somebody might see us here ttebane and…"

"See us? Kushina we're hidden in this part of the library"

"Hidden eh? A d why is Jiraiya-sensei here with us too and now giggling ttebane?"

"Jiraiya-sensei?, *_still embracing the girl then glared daggers at the said man*_

"Oh hello Mimi-kun - I see - I taught you well indeed kekeke! Go on I won't disturb you both..I'm just here to search for the book I needed for our next class ekekee\" *_shows his pervy grin to the two*_

The blonde looked a little bit embarrassed at the remark then replied.

"Jiraiya-sensei – I will put this shortly and bluntly - GET LOST!" _*the tone of the voice is chilling*_

"What a tiger eh kekeke - okay - anyways here's the books you two have been looking for….See yah" _*winks at the blonde then quickly vanish as seeing the red haired girl's fist* _

The two had been in a relationship for 3 months now – Uchiha Mikoto upon learning their status squeeled then cired tears of joy for her friends then says

"Sooooo gonna write a fanfic of you two! Minato-kun, take care always of Kushi-chan or else you know the price_" *evil laughs*_

* * *

"Class your dismissed – enjoy your weekend and don't forget your project to be submitted on Friday", Orochimaru-sensei said then walks out of the SS-class classroom.

10 minutes pass by….

.

"Party time cause its FRIDAY!, Inoichi said.

"Food at Dencios sounds nice", Chouza commented.

"Yeah - I agree with you this time Chouza!", Shikaku said.

"T.G.I.F!" shouted by the Hyuga twins.

.

Meanwhile, our favorite teen couple was now at the parking lot inside the blonde's car.

"Kushina where do you want to go? We've been dismissed so early today"

"Hmmmmm" _*in deep thought*_

Minato holds her left hand then slightly squeezed it.

"Can we go to the mall? I need to buy some stuft ehehe - I personally buy those items..if that's okay with you ttebane"

"Mall?" Okay then…." *kisses the red haired beauty's hand.

At this simple getsure, Kushina blushed - on the other hand, Minato looked pleased at his work then drive off.

.

.

Now at the mall, they headed to Kashieca; a boutique for beauty and healthcare….

"Minato?"

"Yes?"

"You seemed relax here ttebane..Other guys would have already went out upon entering this shop"

"Nope - I'm not one of them"

"Why is that?"

"Well….my mom always bring me in shops like this when I was a kid", the blonde then smiles a sheepish look and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh"

.

As Kushina will get a cart, Minato beat her to it then she proceeded in getting the items she needed while the blonde push the said cart.

.

After 30 minutes, they are now at the counter of the shop…

She bought 5 green tea soap, cetaphil cleanser, new set of brushes (make-up) and other girly things..

"That's all ttebane!" *eyes sparkling at the items*

"Okay then - I'll pay for this" _*gets his credit card from his wallet then gives it to Kushina*_

"No"

"And why is that?"

"This are my stuft, I'll pay for it ttebane!"

"But I insist" _*puppy dog eyes*_

"No….You're running my budget plan here Minato-kun"

"Oh…okay..okay..fine"

.

"Glad you understand ttebane..", she smiles at the blonde then quickly pecked him on the right cheek….The said blonde is now grinning widely with a pink tint on his cheeks then says..

"I'll carry these then"

"But"

"Kushina"

"Fine ttebane!"

* * *

10 minutes later, the couple now head to Krispy Kreme shop holding hands

The items Kushina bought is in the blonde's right hand while the left is holding the red head's hand..

As they walk, a lot of stares from the male present in the mall landed on Kushina. Minato noticed it right away a little bit annoyed then he quickly put his arm on his love's waist..Now the stares lessen thus a smirk can be seen in the blonde's face.

.

They arrived at the shop – the staff greeted them warmly.. Kushina was a regular customer and the owner of the shop had been found of her - _sweet, adventurous and jolly and adorable kid_, the owner comments.

"Hello Ma'am and Sir..What do you want to order?, asked a waiter smiling at them.

"The usual please and this time I'll take out 10 boxes ttebane!" *

"Okay Ma'am, what about you Sir?

"I have what she's having"

"Okay then…it will be serve right ahead..For the meantime, please enjoy this tea" _*smiles at the two*_

5 minutes pass by, the 2 are now eating when suddenly a waiter came over them and gave Kushina a mini choco ball donut.

"Uhmmmm…we don't order this one ttebane?"

"Someone ordered this for you Ma'am", then the said waiter smiles and leaves the couple.

"Minato looked annoyed again at this.. The someone was a guy at their left - sipping his tea alone with the same donut on his plate..

" _He's brown haired and quite a little good looking but I'm more hell blessed in that department" M_inato thought..That guy has been eyeing Kushina when they started to order their snack.

As soon as his love will eat the said treat, he snatched it from her plate then ate it in one gulp.

"Hey! That's mine ttebane!"

"Sorry…I'll just order you something else..What do you want anyways Kushina-chan" _*grins*_

"Waiit…..your jealous ttebane?" _*teasing tone*_

"Hmmmm? Jelous?...I'm not"

"Really?"

"Yeah" _*cat pleading eyes*_

"Ok..ok…" _*pinches the blonde's nose* _You're the sweetest ttebane" _*chuckles*_

.

"Kushina-chan….."

"Hmmmm?" *_munching on her 5__th__ donut*_

When he's gonna replied, his phone rings then he smiled at her muttered an excuse.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Mimi-cakeees!, are you with Kushina-chan?", Namikaze Mikasa said: his mother.

"Yeah mom..We're at mall..Been dismissed so early today…Currently at Krispy Kreme having a snack…Anyways, why did you call?"

"Oh..how wonderful!…I would like you to bring her home for dinner with us..Wanted badly to meet her since this is just the time we're not busy at work hehe…All preparations been done..So ja ne'.. ", Replied by his mom - the call ended.

.

.

"Who called Mina-chan?' asked by Kushina with a teasing tone then continues to attack her plates of donuts - the 8th donut this time.

"Its Mom…and…"

"And what ttebane?" _*now muching on her 9__th__ donut*_

"She wants you to have dinner with us tonight if that's okay with you and to finally meet you" _*a pink tint at his cheeks shows*_

"Dinner? No problem… - okay with me..I'll text Soushi-kun so that they won't panic if I didn't went home for dinner.."

.

.

"Kushina-chan…you got something here"..Minato said then grabs a napkin then wipes the chocolate smeared on the red head's cheeks.

Kushina upon the act stuck her tongue out to him then again munch on her final donut -10th.

"You really do have a large appetite yet it doesn't shows - your still perfectly fit as ever Kushina-chan", remaked by the blonde.

"Yeah, by the way - this will be my first meeting with them ttebane"

"Yes, it is…when we hang-out with the guys (Mikoto, Fugaku, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza and the twins) at home, they're at work hehe"

"Oh I see..What time is it now?

"4:30pm…Dinner's at 7pm..After this what do you want to do Kushi-chan?" _*sips his cup of mint tea with honey*_

_._

"Lets head to the flower shop..I want to buy some mint plant tebane"

"Okay - wait for what's it?"

"My mom always told me when I'm meeting my friends parents or special one's parents someday, I should give them a mint plant as a present ttebane"

.

"Oh….that's why you brought 2 plants last time when we wnet to the Uchiha's"

"Yeah". *_grins*_

* * *

**Updates: 6 days after updating this one..**

**TC (^_^)**


	10. Chapter 9: Dad and Mom plus (part 2)

**Author's note:**

The part 2 of chapter 9 is here (/^O^)/

…..

Clove15: thank you - I'll try my very best to update fast *smiles*

.

U. Icha-chan: thank you for your review..Appreciated it much..Well here's the part 2 *winks*

.

Guest: thanks for your review *smiles*

.

Sunshiners : thanks for your review *smiles* ..Well the mint plant symbolizes health and money..The story behind why I chose this plant to be the gift is because I've been wanted badly to purchase this plant - its so relaxing when you smell this plant – anti-stress..The only problem was I've been very busy - no time to go to plant shops plus its rare here in my place *sobs*

…**.**

**to everyone reading, following and fav. my story:**

**arigato gozaimasu! (nihongo/Japanese)**

**thank you (english)**

**maraming salamat po (tagalog/filipino)**

***bows then smiles***

* * *

Minna-san/ everyone, I hope you like it and **please feel free to comment** of what you think about it so that I can **improve this in the following chapters** ahead.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Mom and Dad plus…..(Part 2)**

**.**

**.**

"Kushina-chan, we're here", Minato said while parking his car in their basement.

The said red haired beauty was fast asleep right next to him.

"You're really tired after that strolling", he commented upon glancing at the girl then smiled.

He tried to wake her up through tickling her yet failed so sighing he carried the girl inside the house. The guards and servants outside the estate bowed before him then cast a curious look oh him after seeing a girl in his arms.

.

When he entered the house – he was welcomed by his beloved mother Mikasa who was now giggling at the sight. His son was now grown-up then said.

"Both of you came a little bit early for dinner" *amused tone*

"Yeah Mom..Well err she fallen asleep on the trip..Probably tired due to school and our mall strolling". _*grinning*_

"She's very pretty and her hair color is so unique Mimi-cakes _*smiles*_ ..Like father like son as always haha….Run along now…let her rest...in you room_" *sing song tone*_

"Ok and hey Mom, please stop calling me cakes" _*winces at the thought*_

* * *

Meanwhile at the Uzumaki Estate….

"Soushi-kun, phone call", Yukki said.

"Thanks Yuuki" _*smiles*_

"Good afternoon, the royal Uzumaki estate..how may I help you?"

"Good afternoon too..Soushi-kun", a female voice answered.

"It's a pleasure to hear your voice…..",

* * *

Back in the Namikaze estate, Minato's room…

.

The interior design of the blonde's room was elegant yet in male's fashion..All things were kept nicely from books to others.

.

"I will never get tired of watching you sleep koi" _*smiles at the sight, gently brushes away the strands of red hair from the said girl's face then leans his face to hers thus making their faces just few inches away*_

He wanted to look at every detail of her face..Suddenly the sleeping beauty stirred from sleep - eyes opened then was shocked - looked a little bit terrified then a blow was shoot on the blonde's face.

.

"Ow..Ow..Heeey!"

"Minato? Waaaa..I'm sorry ttebane" _*rubs her still sleepy eyes*_

"What was that for huh_? *wipes away the blood from his a slight broken nose then looked at the girl with a puppy dog eyes*_

"Err…sorry….Shocked reaction - been watching horror movies lately...Don't do that again while I'm asleep ttebane! Creeps me" _*shudders a bit then went over the blonde to aid his injury*_

_._

"Noted…it hurts_!" *acts to be in pain while the red head tend his slight injury*_

"I'm sorry Minato-kun ttebane" _*looks guilty then embraces the blonde after her work*_

"It still hurts here", the blonde again acted in pain then pulls apart from the hug still in puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry…so sorry" *_looks at the injury then plants a kiss on his nose*_

"Now it hurts more" _*the blonde now smirking slightly at the worried face of Kushina then continued on his pretty act*_

* * *

Dinner time - current time is 7:00 in the evening..

.

"Mom and Dad,,,I would like you to meet Uzumaki Kushina-chan…my friend and girlfriend", Minato said, a pink tint can be seen in his face.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Namikaze ttebane..ehehe" _*smiles at the two parents who looks a little bit giggling to their son's flustered facade*_

"Hi Kushina-chaaaan! Its so nice finally meeting you dear", Namikaze Kaname and Namikaze Mikasa; Minato's parents greeted the red head.

"You're really beautiful as what my Mimi-cakes keep taking about for months ehehe", Mikasa remarked; now her son is blushing madly. Her husband flashing a grin to their son.

Then she added:

"From now on, call me mom Kushi-chaaan"

"And me dad", Kaname added too thus making the red head look flustered.

"Okaaay Aunt errr hmmm Mom and Dad ehehe", replied by Kushina

* * *

The dinner was fantastic…Japanese and Mexican food was served. All of them enjoyed the meal while chatting heartly.

.

"Mimi-kun, don't you ever let go of Kushi-chan!", Mikasa whispered to her son.

"Of course Mom - and hey that's never been written in my mind and heart" _*scratches the back of his head then continue to eat his meal*_

"Kushi-chan, thank you for your gift", Kaname said

"Your welcome da-dad" *_grins*_

"I've always wanted to buy a mint plant for our room yet never executed the plan to purchase one - busy schedules…." MIkasa commented. then chews gracefully the sushi on her plate.

* * *

After dinner, Kushina and Mikasa went to the living room to chit-chan slash bonding…They're surely clicked with one another like old buddies..Its kinda surprising both loves to prank and many to mention things..

"Sooo Kushi-chaaan, these are Mimi-cakes photos when he's an infant...about 1 month to 6 months" _*grins and a hint of giggling can be seen in her eyes*_

"Uwaaaaaaa! He soooo cuteeee ttebane!"

"Here's when he's a year old"

"Oh…so cuteeee! This one - he wears a dress?!"

"Yeah - there are many times that I dress up him..He looked so adorable in girls clothe hahaha!" _*laughs*_

.

The two now laughing so hard females didn't know they're being watched…Kaname's laughing his butt off to the point he's now in the floor at the reaction of his son from the comments they're hearing..

"Daaad! I've kept those photos..specially those with the heart design photo album"

"Really? And why your mom's showing it to her eh_?" *laughs*_

"waaaaaaa! Not again_.." *embarrassed and flustered tone*_

"You're really embarrassed son_?" *now chuckling at his son's façade*_

"Yeah! And now she's probally got something in her mind" _*facepalmed*_

"And that's?", Kaname asked his son now curious.

"She's gonna force me to wear one of her outfits..Even way back when we're just friends - she always insisted and wanted to see me in a dress! She even plotted with Mikoto-chan with this idea..Plus she'll dress me up in girly clothes just like Mom when we're at girl's boutique lines whenever I accompany her there…." ,*_pales at the thought*_

* * *

20 minutes later - Now the Namikaze family plus their precious guest are now together in the living room - bonding…Its now 9:00 in the evening..

.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner today Mom and Dad"

"Your always welcome Kushi-chan", Kaname and Mikasa replied.

"_phone call rings - Kushina's Iphone*_

"uhmmm.. excuse me", she said to the trio then answered the phone call.

.

"Good evening Kushina-hime", Soushi (her butler)

"Same Soushi-kun…why calling me ttebane? Mimi-kun will take me home at 9:30... I'm home by 10:00 or 10:15.."

"Sorry but its urgent matters my lady -"

* * *

**Updates: 5 days after the previous update..**

**.**

_**Question for this chapter:**_

**What do you think is the "urgent matter" Soushi tells her master? And who's the female who called at the Uzumaki estate - Kushina's home..**

**Find it out next chapter..*grins***

**TC (^_^)**


	11. Chapter 10: FRIEND?

**Author's note:**

So sorry if it took me many days to update..Been very busy - "College Life" *smiles*

Anyways, here's chapter 10..Enjoy! (^O^)/

**.**

**Reviews:**

** Clove15: **maybe? or maybe not..Secret *grins*

** sha5aditto:** marriage? Secret ehehe..Anyways thanks! *smiles*

** U. Icha-chan: **thanks for your review dear (^_^)/

Sunshiners: thanks for your review! *smiles*..By the way your guess of who's the visitor is correct..

.

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: F.R.I.E.N.D? **

.

.

"I guess she will be surprised to see me!", a woman in her mid 60's chuckled while she's sipping rose tea in the garden of the Uzumaki estate.

"You're absolutely right on that…Mito-sama", Soushi replied while refilling the woman's cup.

.

"Aunt" _*walks towards the red head*_ "Where is she right now?", a black haired teenager boy said.

No emotion written on his face (poker face) except whenever if it involves cleaning or the said girl she's mentioning is around.

.

"The –hime's at one of her friend's house right now master", Yuuki answered his question with a tray of chocolate chip mint cookies.

"Oh I see", he said still looking emotionless then walks near Yuuki to get a cookie.

* * *

"Who's your guest?", Minato inquired while he's driving on the way to Kushina's house.

"I don't know...have no clue ttebane..Soushi-kun just told me to go home..Whenever he mentions the word urgent - I know its very important ttebane"

"Oh"

.

.

.

30 minutes pass by and now they're outside the Uzumaki estate.

"Welcome home Kushina-hime and hello Minato-sama", the guards on sight greeted them warmly and a swarm of servants followed - doing the same.

"Thank you, by the way who's our guest ttebane?", the red head asked in a curious tone.

"It's a secret - please proceed to the garden area Kushina-hime", Soushi replied that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Ok then" _*smiles*_

"Kushina…is it okay if I stay here a little bit? I'm curious too", the blonde blue eyed teen said.

* * *

Walking to the garden. . .

"Yellow roses in every vase here ttebane?" _*quirks an eyebrow*_

"What's wrong with those roses? Its pretty too Kushina yet red roses still the most prettiest..It reminds me of your beautiful hair", Minato commented upon gazing at the said vases being pointed out by the girl he treasured.

At this, the red head chuckled a bit while looking so flustered..then hits the left shoulder of the blonde..The poor teen just said "_outch" _- massages the hurt shoulder then paled a little then thought "_tsunderes"._

* * *

After 10 minutes of walking towards the garden (they took that long due to the frequent pick up lines - punches then tickling session) they finally reached the said place.

"Hello dear…its nice to see you again"

"Oba—ba-chaaaan ttebane!", cried Kushina then went near the said grandmother - hugged her tight.

"Its been a year since I haven't seen you…sorry dear - business issues, someday you'll be handling those ehehe", said by Uzumaki Mito.

"Yeah…I know that ttebane"

The blonde smiled at the sight - reunions…then the moment ended and the said grandma of the girl he loved eyed him curiously..He felt goose bumps by that stare.

.

"Dear, who is he?" *still eyeing the blonde*

"Oh…ehehe..Oba-chan, please meet one of my friends here and also my male bestfriend plus he's the one I'm taking about in my emails ttebane!" _*pink tint rise from her cheeks then turns red*_

_*Inside Minato's head: "She's kinda scary…wait…friend - worst…..BESTFRIEND?"*_

_._

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am", Minato said showing his warm smile at the said grandma yet inside he's pouting and curious why Kushina only introduced him as her _- F.R.I.E.N.D"_

"Me too kid..You're Namikaze Minato right? The only son of Kaname and Misaka Namikaze and from tenured clan of Doctors all over the world.

"Yes, I'am" _*scrateches the back of his head now grinning*_

_*chuckles*_ "Don't call me Ma'am kid..just grandma too..All friends of my apple call me that" *_smiles*_

"Okay grandma"

"Obaa-chan?

"Yes?"

"Can you excuse us for a second ttebane?"

"Sure…go on..I'm heading now to my room - still jet-lagged" *_leaves the two in the garden with Soushi carrying her handbag and paperworks..*_

.

At once Mito was out of ears drop, Kushina holds the blonde's hand to ther then whispered in a soft voice looking at those 2 cerculean orbs.

"Minato-kun, I'm sorry about the Friend introduction…I haven't told her about us yet..She's too over protective over me and knowing her, she's gonna flip if I told her today ttebane!" _*sad smile*_

"Its okay..I understand…..I guess I need to win her trust first before we say our deeper relationship..Don't worry..I'll give all what I have and I can for her to approve me worthy for you" _*squeezes Kushina's hand in a comforting fashion then kisses her forehead*_

"Thank you - oh by the way, its very late now..Go home my blondie..Mom and Dad might be worried now" *blushes at the words Mom and Dad*

"Okay..okay..fine…you're really cute when blushing my apple" *_smug handsome smile*_

* * *

.

.

Saturday….

.

.

Sunday…

.

.

and there's Monday - School time once again..

.

.

At Konoha University - a black haired also good looking teenager boy arrived at the gates of the said prestigious school..

Everyone specially the girls who witness that arrival squealed with glee thus a new club was born..The reaction only of the said teen was emotionless yet his handsome features still radiates..

.He approached a girl fan-girling over him then asked..

"Good morning..Can you please show to me where the classroom is for the SS-class? I'm a new student here"

"Kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa! Of course…follow meeeeee!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at SS-class…

"I heard we'll have a new classmate", Shikaku said

"Really? I hope it's a beautiful lady", Inoichi muttered with sparkling eyes.

"Eww!..Stop that way of thinking Inoichi", commented by Chouza while muching on his veggie curls snack.

.

""Minato-kun, where's Mikoto-chan ttebane?"

"That well - she's with Fugaku-kun, Meeting with the sandaime about events this coming intramurals".

"Oh… I hope Mikoto-chan will include **ramen eating contest** ttebane!" _*giggling at the thought*_

"Oh no no", Minato said in a low voice then pales a little at his gigging love.

.

Suddenly, all of them stop from their chi-chats with one another when their homeroom teacher arrived.

"Good morning kids!"

"Good morning too Jiraiya-sensei", the whole class replied back.

"I know you all heard the new trending news here in KU..And that my dear students are true! Kekeke..Alright kid, come now and introduce yourself to us.."

At the sight of the new student, Kushina looked shocked yet excited - ignoring Minato's cheesy rants in a whisper voice.

.

"Hello..Good morning everyone..I'm Lance Rivaille, came from England..Nice to meet you all" _*bows then smiles a little then returns to his before emotionless façade*_

The girls in the SS-class except for the red head squeeled with glee muttering:

"A new cutie slash hottie in KU!"

.

"A boy this time", Inoichi face palmed.

"Now..Now..You may seat in that chair near Minato-kun – that blonde blue eyed boy with spiky hairstyle", Jiraiya said in a amused tone.

"Thank you Sir"

On the other hand - Jiraiya went out of the classroom immediately after his instruction to the newbie in his class - phone call from Tsunade.

* * *

"Hey earth to Kushina", Minato said now waving his hand infront of the girl..He's kind of chuckling at his love's look.

The new student pass by their seats (Minato's currently sitting beside Kushina while the rightful owner of that chair is away - Mikoto) then looked at the red head - smiling warmly at her..From emotionless to that….

.

5

4

3

2

1

.

"Leviiiiiii ttebane!" Kushina sprung up from her seat - went near the newbie named Lance Rivaille and hugged him.

"Kushi", replied by Rivaille who hugged her back yet tightly.

At this scene, the blonde blue eyed teen felt a pang of jealousy towards the so called Levi and a lot of questions run from his mind.

On the other hand – stunned faces of the others who are also in the classroom can be seen.

The Ino-Shika-Cho plus the Hyuga twins went near the blonde..

"They know each other", the twins commented.

"Oi, Minato looks like they're sweethearts before eh", Inoichi said then pats Minato's right shoulder.

"Hmmm..maybe more than that", Shikaku added then a dark aura suddenly engulf the SS-class sending others a chill down their spines except for those two who still embracing each other while talking.

.

.

"Inoichi..I think they are just old friends way back in England", said by Namikaze Minato in a very calm manner yet now holds the hand that was in his shoulder (Inoichi's) gripping it very tightly.

"Itee..iteee..iteeeeee!" Man I was just joking..Come on free my hand from your death grasp dude", Inoichi explained now who looks a little bit scared.

.

_*Inside Shikaku's mind: "This is such a drag! He's so jealous - never been he acted like this before to all who drools over Uzumaki-chan….Can't describe what he looks like - too terrifying to comprehend" *_

"You're right Minato-kun so please let go of Inoichi-kun's hand?", the twins said sweat dropping like bullets.

* * *

**Updates: **No particular date this time *pouts* yet

I'll try my very best to update fast this story.. (^_^)V


	12. Chapter 11: Message

**Author's note:**

I'm back! (^_^)

Been so very busy this days..well here's chapter 11 *smiles*

.

.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, this is just a fanfiction (^_^)**

* * *

Title: **Konoha University**

_High school is one of the most exciting part of a being a student. You meet different people that can be your friends and even the one destined to you._

_(MinaKushi couple in the modern world with a slight hint of FugaMiko couple)_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Message**

Bell rings signaling lunch time…

.

"Mimi-kun, is it okay for you if I spend this lunchtime with Levi-kun? I want to tour him around KU and…chit-chat ttebane!" *_pleading eyes*_

At this request, the blonde quirked an eyebrow then inhaled - exhaled then replied back.

"Its fine with me..By the way you two we're friends before? *_curious tone*_

"Yeah..since was 5 ttebane!" *_grins_*

"Oh..ok..promise me you'll be safe and text me right away if you need something and I'll be there in a flash" _*caressing the redhead's cheeks*_

"Of course! Thank you oh thank you Mimi-kun ttebane!"

She gave the blonde a peck on his right cheek then swiftly moves away to join the new student who was patiently waiting outside the classroom who looked emotionless but when he saw Kushina, his face lightened up.

.

.

* * *

Meanwhile at KU's cafeteria…

"Minato-kun, why is that Kushina's not here joining us for lunch?" , asked by Mikoto

"He's with the transfer student…Lance Ri….', said by the Hyuuga twins then Minato immediately added:

"Lance Rivalle..from England..Kushi-chan and him we're good friends just like I said to you four"

_*points at Inoichi, the twins, Chouza and Shikaku*_

"Yeah, yeah", Uchiha Fugaku commented chuckling a bit.

"What's funny Gaku?

"Nothing…no—your face amuses me Minato-kun", replied by the Uchiha

"Me too", Mikoto added thus earning a smirk from Fugaku.

.

* * *

.At the Cherryblossoms spot of KU..

"Levi, I'm so glad to see you again ttebane!" *slurping her 5th bowl of ramen*

"Hey..never talk when your mouth is full! Geez you're still like before" *teasing tone*

Kushina gulps the broth in one go then replies

"Nope..I've changed ttebane!..Not anymore fat hahaha" *smirks*

"Agree yet it doesn't change your hypnotic beauty like this flowers" *points at the cherryblossoms*

The red haired girl turned red then smacks Levi's gead then laughs.

"Hey!"

"just like the old times ne?" *grins at the boy*

"Yep - by the way I'm staying at your mansion for a month..Aunt Mito approve that haha!"

"Woah! I'll defeat you this time in a pillow fight!" *poses like a martial artist*

"In your dreams Kush" *smirks*

* * *

8:00 in the evening..At the Namikaze estate….

.

Minato was currently trying to read a manga yet he can't concentrate..Suddenly his phone beeps signaling that a message was sent to him..Quickly he left the manga( FairyTail latest issue) in his mini table and got his phone which was at his study table.

.

From: Kushina-koi

Message: _Good evening my blondie ttebane! So sorry if I din't spend a time for you today. Its just that Rivalle's been my friend and I haven't seen him for a long time now..I hope you understand - don't worry I'll make it up to you..I love you _

.

.

He pouted at the 1st sentence and second sentence..then a wide grin can be seen at his face at the last..He quickly replied

.

From: Minato-koi

Message_: Good evening too my apple! __ Its okay – I understand that..I want my girl to be happy..Well looking forward for the make it up with you"..lol..I love you too Kushina _

..

A fast reply came..

.

From: Kushina-koi

Message: Thank you! And hey - stop thinking of what I'll do to make it up with you - it's a surprise and you'll never know when, how, where and many to mention ttebane!...I miss you..By the way whatcha doin?

.

.

.

From: Minato-koi

Message: okay_—okay..I miss you too so much!..Me? I'm doing nothing just thinking of you_

.

.

From: _Kushina-koi_

Message: You're so chessy..really! Maybe that's the reason I love you? XD..I was joking..I do love you just the way you are ttebane! Well goodnight my one and only flake haha..sweet dreams and dream of me tonight ttebane!..lol

.

.

.

From: Minato-koi

Message_: I'm not cheesy..You're just to breathtaking and adorable to think about..ouch! lol… I love you with all my heart – I'll even catch a grenade for you..Good night too my apple..Of course! You're the only one in my dreams but hey in a nice and decent way –I'm not like Jiraiya-sensei.. *hugs* _

.

.

* * *

**Updates:** 3 days after updating this..

TC minna-san! (^_^)/


End file.
